


What the Stars see

by JewelBecky



Series: Miss Catwings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, F/M, Horcrux Hunting, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Parselmagic, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelBecky/pseuds/JewelBecky
Summary: What if the stars could talk to people? What if one lady of Evans’ blood heard them? What if she decided to travel to England and rescues Harry? How would Harry’s, Sirius’, Remus’, Snape’s and even Dumbledore’s lives turn out due to this one women’s decision to listen to the stars?Old, slightly controlling Dumbledore, Good Weasleys, Good Hermione, Nicer Snape
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Miss Catwings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973521
Kudos: 5





	1. September 23rd, 1986, Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years before finding other fandoms so now I believe I have lost what I was going to write even though I do technically have a plot line written. That is the problem with starting my story pre-canon as it means I have years of details I need to fill in so this shall become my own pet peeve a story that takes a long time to update or never gets finished through I understand why that happens I just don't like when there isn't an author's note explaining, they just drop of the web. I do now check when the story was first published and only I am annoyed when the story is been in limbo for a couple years or I have come back to a previous story after a long time and it still hasn't been updated. So apologises to all writers, I just don't like not knowing what happening either in the story or to you in real life that is preventing you from writing.

A lone figure walks down the silent suburban street; she had decided to walk the long way to number 4 Privet Drive, her destination so she could think clearly about what she is about to do. She was about to adopt a 6-year-old child and she wasn’t even married yet and after that she was going to prove a man’s innocence. See, this woman was unique in the wizardry world, she was part-magical creature with the gift to Read the stars and weather and she knew she was needed in England the home of her ancestors to rescue the Saviour of the World himself her distant cousin on their mothers’ sides. She Read that he was on the edge of despair and guidance was needed. She also Read that the Darkness was building, and she only could slow it by locating two other Soul Containers and destroying them. But first things first, she needed to get young Harry James Potter out of that awful house.  
Skye’s P.O.V.  
“Take heart, Skye Tiger’s-eye, you have faced an enraged Draken in Dragon form, a long-lost magic-fearing and hating relative is nothing compared to that.” I tell myself as I walk up the driveway to the house of one Vernon and Petunia Dursley. ‘Knock, knock! Bring!!!’ “Thank the Merciful One for my half-blood status, through both my parents are magical either of my grandmothers were.” My parents are both half-blood and that made me one too along with my three younger siblings through the twins were Squibs but each with their own Gifts. The boy Stuart was a Natural Athlete, slightly stronger and faster than normal children while Melody was like how name Gifted in Music, seeing the notes as colours and more so helping her to play by ear and create songs that express their tales beautifully. I smile as I recall my siblings and their current jobs, Stuart was Keeper for the NSW state soccer team and Melody was famous for winning Australians Got Talent two years ago.  
I hear a shrill voice go, “Get in the cupboard and don’t come out until the guest leaves. Make no noise!!” A meek young boy’s voice replies, “Yes, Aunt Petunia,” and I frown at the sound of Harry entering the cupboard and closing the door. But I put a smile on my face knowing he will be leaving with me and going to my new place I bought last week. The door opens and there is my distant cousin Petunia Dursley née Evans with a fake smile on her face. “Yes, how can I help you?” She politely goes and continues, “If you are selling something I am not interested.” “This is the home of Petunia Dursley née Evans?” “Yes!!” And the smile starts slipping. “My name is Skye Dandylane and I recently decided to move to England, the home of my ancestors. I was researching my complete family tree only to discover that we are related through the Evans’ line, so I decided to look you up. May I come in?” “Certainly!” She goes, and I could tell she was faking the pleasure she was feeling. I enter the house and breathe in the scents of her, Vernon, Dudley and Harry under the smell of bleach and other cleaning products. She leads me into the lounge room and I gently sit down on the chair she offers.  
“Tell me what made you look into your family tree, Miss Dandylane?” Petunia asks me, and I don’t ask her to call me Skye. “Six months ago, my granny, my mum’s grandmother, died so I thought I see how large my mother’s family truly was compared to my father’s, whose father died a year ago. I went back as far as I could and branched out discovering that after a while they are almost even. I was already thinking about moving to England and so when I followed the Evans’ branch, I discover you and your son.” “That is incredible…” She says, and I hear the unspoken “not!” I hid a small smile as I look into her eyes and continue, “I also discovered that you had a sister who died along with her husband, leaving you the nearest blood relative to their son.” She gulps and goes “I do not know whom you are talking about!” I grin, as I go “Don’t try to lie; Mrs Dursley, I have unconceivable hearing and I heard you tell a young boy get into the cupboard before you opened the door.” She snarls and goes “He is no-good freak just like his parents; you don’t want anything to do with him.” My grin also turns into a snarl as I answer, “Be careful who you call a freak, Petunia,” and between my fingers upon my right hand, sparks of electricity crackle. “I suggest you go and get him because I have a solution to "freak" problem!” She gulps again and leaves the room. She comes back, followed by a small boy with messy black hair and big, innocent, scared green eyes.  
I gently walk over to him and kneel to look at him in the eye. “Hello Harry, my name is Skye, one of your distant cousins. Do you want to stay here with your aunt, or do you want to come live with me?” “Really, you want me, a freak?” I frown at the broken reply I receive. “Harry, you are not a freak, you are just gifted like me.” I smile as I conquer up a small stuff dragon toy with my wand and hand it to him. My smile widens at his exclamation “Wow!!” And he smiles at me and nods, “Yes, if you can teach me how you did that.” “I certainly can show you, but you are a little young to do it yourself.” I start explaining when Petunia goes, “what about the blood wards?” I turn to her and say, “I can expand them to include your house, but they were already fading due to the fact that you were neglecting Harry and by the time he reached his teens they might have failed completely.” She is startled up that revelation and goes “Okay, what is it that I need to do?”  
I stand up again, then go to my bag I bought with me and bring out the adoption papers I had organised two days prior. “First fill in your details and sign the mundane adoption paperwork so that in your world I am his legal guardian.” I smile at Harry and indicate that he can come to stand next to me. He moves quickly and quietly to my side and I kneel back to his level. I tell him “Once she has done that and we finish here, we shall go and get you some new clothes and other things like toys but if you have anything you wish to bring with you can go and get them now, okay?” He nods and rushes out of the room. Petunia finishes the paperwork, so I stick them back into my bag as I stand.  
“Okay, I need you to stand up facing me, hold up your right hand and repeat this statement when I going to tell you.” She stands and nods her understanding, so I tell her to say the following “I, Petunia Sophia Dursley née Evans recognise one Skye Julia Dandylane as a member of the Evans blood line and therefore acceptable replacement to provide a safe haven for one Harry James Potter, son of Lily J. Potter née Evans.” The air within the room stirs and warms with magical energy as I watch her repeat the statement. I reply by going, “I, Skye Julia Dandylane, upon my magic, accept that from this point forward that my home shall provide the necessary protection and love for one Harry James Potter and that this protection shall be extended to include the dwelling of one Petunia Sophia Dursley and covers all that live within it until the threat has passed and if a new magical threat shall rise within our lifetimes the protection shall be renewed, so mote it be by air and water that I am able to command.” The air stirs around us and I sense the wards shift & change under the magic I evoked with my words. Petunia sits down and smiles a little, so I know that she too sensed the wards change due to her growing up with a magical sister made her more sensitive to magic.  
Harry comes back in, carrying a couple broken crayons and an old blue blanket, and goes, “What just happened; the air seemed to charge up then settle back down?” I reply, “Do you know how your parents died?” “I told him a car crash as I was still bitter against my sister.” “Right, see Harry, your parents didn’t die in a car crash instead they were murdered by a very bad wizard, which is what you are and all males who can use magic, which what our gift is, are called, who they were fighting. Your mother died protecting you and caused you to receive that scar & blood protection from all the bad wizard’s followers. This protection was boasted when you were placed with a blood relative of your mother, her sister but she just told the magic that I am of your mother’s blood even if it is diluted so my home is now under that protection. Also, because I have special elemental magic over air and water, I caused that protection to include this house even if you are not living here anymore.” “Oh, so the air was being charged with the magical energy and then the energy changed into the shields around the house.” Harry goes. “Yes, magical shields are called Wards though but that was correct. Now say goodbye to your Aunt and we shall leave now.” I go, and Harry does so, exiting the room and heading to the front down. “Petunia, I need to ask you to stop spoiling Dudley and teach him to respect people & property because magic is a recessive gene and it is in your DNA so there is a higher chance that his children or grandchildren went be magical, so you need to be prepared for that and I don’t wish those generations to be treated like Lily and Harry was.” I tell her as I follow Harry out the room and just see her slump down in shock as it hits her what I mean.  
“Okay, Harry let’s head to my car, so we can go shopping.” And I lead him down the street and around a corner. “You drive?” He asks, and I nod, point to my new car that was sitting in front of us. “Hop in, and I will explain!” I get in the driver’s seat and start driving towards London. “In the magical community, there are four types of wizards and witches, which is what I am and all other female magical users are called. The first are Purebloods, those are commonly people who can trace both sides of their family all magical for at least 10 generations like your father can. The second type are Muggleborns, those who are born of two mundane, or Muggle as they commonly called, parents like your mother so cannot trace their families to any magical users for 10 generations each side and in Australia where I am from we call those Generation Zero Purebloods. The third type which is what you and I are both is Half-blood…” “Meaning only one half of our family can be traced back 10 generations all magical and the other half isn’t, right?” Harry interrupts so I continue with a “Yes that is right. In your case, like I said your father was Pureblood and your mother was Muggleborn. The most common type of Half-blood is someone born of a mundane parent and a magical parent which was what both of my parents are, so I am as well. So, they learnt how to drive and taught me & my siblings the same, I just had to get used to driving on the other side of the road to Australian drivers. But both of us can be considered First Generation Purebloods since both of our parents were magical. The final type can be considered the opposite of Muggleborns and are called Squibs, people born of two magical parents but can’t do active magic themselves but may have enhanced skills in certain areas.”  
By this time, we had reached our destination. I get out and help Harry, “before we go in, I shall get these clothes to fit.” I tap them with my wand, and they shrink to size but remain dirty and ripped. I lead Harry to the clothes department of the store. “Rebecca!!” I call out and a woman my age pops out from behind some racks. “Skye, you are here!!” She cries and rushes over. “This is twice in one week. What is it this time?” “My cousin here needs a new wardrobe, complete new one.” I say, causing her to turn and look at Harry. “Harry, this is one of those Squibs I was talking of; Rebecca here is a genius at design.” “Come on Skye, I am not that good!” Rebecca goes and leads us to a dressing room. After closing the curtains, she pulls out a measuring tape and starts taking Harry’s measurements while asking “What are your favourite colours?” “Dark green,” Harry goes and with a flick of my wand, dozens of green lights of all shades appear, “pick all you like.” He looks amazed at the choices but picks 3: Deep Forest, Olive and Oak. Then he picks regular, golden & burnt orange, sunshine yellow, navy, sky & indigo blue, violet, plum & royal purple, deep grey, deep, dark & muddy red, deep & mud brown. “Brilliant colours!! I shall make as many outfits out of all the nice combos with these.” Rebecca says. “Pick up the first 2 sets in two hours; I will deliver the rest to your place over the next week, Skye.” “Thanks,” I go, “we’ll head to the next department now, see you in 2 hours.”  
I take Harry into the furniture department when he stops me. “Skye how are you paying for this?” “I transferred all my money from home, and I mentioned to your aunt that magic is in your DNA, so I claimed 2 vaults from the wizard bank, Gringotts. So, don’t worry, they gave me a universal credit card and interest was good, so we have plenty to spend. Go ahead and pick whatever you want for your room.” I call over a shop assistant and instruct him, “Follow my cousin, Harry, and mark whatever he finally chooses. You do same day delivery?” When he nods, I hand him a card, “Here is my address. Thanks for this, tell him I am heading to get the toilettes and towels etc.” I watch as he goes over to Harry and kneels to talk to him briefly before I leave. I collect 6 towel sets; one green, blue, purple, red & brown, yellow & orange and grey & silver shades, 6 toothbrushes, three different types of toothpastes and shampoos & conditioners so that I am prepared for all situations and have enough to last awhile. After this I go to the toy department and buy a multi-coloured teddy bear and many other creatures especially a large stag, deer, dog & wolf which I take with me and get the others sent to my home. After the two hours were up, I head back to the furniture department to locate Harry and the shop assistant. I find them next to a kid’s double bed. “Skye, thank you, thank you!!” “Is this your new bed, Harry?” “Yes, isn’t it so cool?” He cheers, and the shop assistant and I smile at his attitude. “Yes, it is! I have some friends for your dragon.” I kneel and pass him the stag and companions. His grin is bright and large as he hugs them to his chest, but I sense the slight sorrow and grief as part of him recognises the significant of the animals.  
“Come on, Harry, we shall collect your new outfits and get some lunch.” I say, and he places all the soft toys except the stag back in the bag which I hand him to carry. The dragon and stag are hugged to his right side while he carries the bag in his left. Rebecca greets us as we enter the clothes department again. She leads back to the dressing rooms before leaving briefly to collect Harry’s new clothes. Handing me the first outfit, I help Harry change into his first completely new clothes. The red & green striped shirt with brown trousers & their highlights, Rebecca even got him red shoes with green souls are incredible bringing out his green eyes. He is slightly embarrassed by the new underwear but accepts them gracefully. Looking in the mirror, he smiles and goes, “Is that truly me?” “Yes, it is Harry. That is, you.” He turns quickly towards him giving me a hug which leads him to cry as I hug him back.  
Harry skips in front of me as we head back to my car, so I smile as I get into the driver’s seat. “When we get to our next location, I shall place a couple charms on you to change your appearance a little to prevent any magical folk recognising you and I will call you Evan, Evan Jameson, okay?” “Okay, I understand.” He replies, and I drive as to Hard Rock Café, London. Once there, I gently tap my wand on Harry’s head and he watches in the mirror as his hair turns reddish-brown and his eyes go blue. “I can’t hide your scar but this Notice-me-not charm,” I tap the mark gently, “will stop people seeing it.” He smiles and hops out of the car. We order, and I look at Harry/Evan look around in amazement. I start telling him about the rest of the family and that our new home is in Windsor, Berkshire. When we are done with main course, we order sweets and I look at Harry, going “I need to discuss something very important with you, Evan, what our plans for the rest of the day are.” After a bit, our deserts arrive so I cast a Privacy Charm around our table before saying “Right, that was a Privacy Charm, no one can hear what we are really saying now, Harry.” He nods his understanding, so I continue, “Once we are finished here, our next stop need to be the Wizardry Hospital, St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, as we need to get all your injuries fixed properly and recorded so I have some proof why I had reasons to remove you from the Dursleys’ if someone tries to make you go back.” “Someone will try to make me go back?” He asks with a slight stutter. “Yes, you were there due to the blood wards since some of the followers of the Dark Wizard were never caught plus with your status as the ‘Boy-Who-Lived,’ influential people would love to get their hands on you.” I reply with a smile, “But I will not let any one of them take you from me, I promise.” He smiles right back as he realises how much I am willing to fight for him before he tackles his dessert. “But there is the matter of your parents’ wishes in their will, if they asked someone to be your godparent they would have a right to be your guardian, but I discovered that some injustice was done in that case but if I can fix that, they would properly agree to shared-guardianship.” He looks at me and thinks that through before nodding his understanding. I start my own as I change the subject to how I shall get him some wizardry clothes and other magical items tomorrow.  
Once we are done, I lead Harry back to my car and drive to St Mungo’s Hospital. Harry looks confused about the location, a closed shop called Purge and Dowse, Ltd so I explain “Magic, Evan, it is an illusion,” as I walk over to the window with him. I tell the dummy in the window, “Skye Dandylane with Evan Jameson for a full check-up.” “Right, come on through,” It says so I take Harry’s hand and walk through the illusion. Harry gasps at the sight of the clean, white tiled room and the reception desk nearby as I lead him past, waving at the witch on duty, to the elevator to get to the correct floor, Number 2: Magical Bugs and Diseases. Reaching our floor, I lead Harry to the desk to ask for one of the Healers, “Hello, my cousin here, Evan Jameson, needs to see someone for his vaccinations. My name is Skye Dandylane.” “That is fine; I will signal whoever is available. Just wait a couple moments for them here, alright?” I nod and signal Harry to sit down while we are waiting. After about 2 minutes, a young man about my age approaches us and says, “Miss Dandylane and Master Jameson?” “Yes, that is us, Healer…?” “I am Healer Asclepias, come this way.” He leads us to a small room and signals Harry to hop on the bed. “Evan here needs his vaccinations, correct?” “Actuality, I just rescued him from abusive and neglectful guardians since he was 2 so I would like you to do a full physical scan for all past injuries so if I need to fight in court, I have proof he was needed to be removed. Then you can fix the worst of the damage along with his full vaccinations.”  
Healer Asclepias looks at Harry with a small smile, “Okay, lay back and this will take only a moment.” He waves his wand over Harry and golden light flows over him, highlighting all past injuries and other physical damage done to his person since he entered the Dursleys’ household. Healer Asclepias flicks his wand and a list of them appears out of the end of it, he passes me it then creates a copy for himself. “Yes, you were quite correct with your assessment of the situation, multiple broken bones and muscles damage due to many beatings. Signs of malnutrition and of near starvation as well. The poor eyesight is the only thing that is natural about his physical condition.” “Okay, I heal the muscle damage now, but I think we need to completely remove and regrow most of the broken bones. Nutrition potions and such I shall order for you now as I get the Skelo-Grow potion and Calci-Mend as well.” Healer Asclepias says and heads towards the door, but I stop him first. “I need something else first,” I go and continue with “but I need an Oath that you will not share this information with anyone without my permission.”  
Healer Asclepias stops and turns back and looks at me, “as a Healer, I swear that nothing said in this room now will leave this room.” “Good, finite incantatem totalus,” I go and point my wand at Harry. “I need you to do a complete scan for magical and spiritual damage on young Harry here.” Healer Asclepias is good, he didn’t act shocked or eager to see Harry Potter in his room he just nods and flicks his wand again at Harry. A darker golden light covers Harry. We watch in horror as the light darkens to very dark grey almost black starting at his scar and finishing as it curls around a pure black centre amongst a golden green mass that was being pulled slightly into the black but fighting back, the black seemed to be growing a little, absorbing multiple colours from the room but the green kept it from growing. “Is that?’ Healer Asclepias goes and I go “Harry can you leave the room for a moment.” When he nods, I reapply the charms and watch as he exits the room before turning to the Healer. “Yes, that is the damage done to Harry when Lily Potter’s charm & sacrifice, James’ family magic and Harry’s own magic countered the Killing Curse, but it seems that the Dark Lord left a piece of himself by accident in Harry.” “A Horcrux? How can we remove it without hurting Harry?” “I am surprised you have heard of them? But yes, a Horcrux, one of at least 3, I believe the Dark Lord has made. I may know a method to remove the soul piece without hurting Harry; I just need to do some research.” “Good, take this,” and a diagram of the diagnosis appears. “Now, I know that that list will help but may I suggest getting some memory proof of the abuse. I know a Mind Healer that can help Harry come to understand things, so you may receive the memories without a problem.” “Thanks for that.” “No problem, I will go and get her information along with all the potions you need. I get Harry to come back in to talk with you.”  
I nod and wait as before long Harry comes back, hopping on the bed beside me. I close the door and activate another Privacy Charm before getting off the bed to kneel in front of Harry. “I need you to be honest with me Harry, have you ever talked to a snake before and have them answer back?” I ask. He looks at me in shock but nods, “Sometimes one of them would come into the backyard and I would understand what they are saying then be able to speak with them. Why?” “See the Dark Wizard who tried to kill you left some dark residue in you, forming a link between your and his minds plus activating a recessive gene within you early, Parseltongue or Snake, as the Greystones (Chosen from "Flooing to the Past" by madeve) from your Mum’s side are descendants of Squibs born of the Slytherin line the first recorded Parselmouth, with the Dark Wizard was and is a more direct descendant of as well. The part he left in you means that he is still out there as a bodiless spirit as I believe that he also left a couple of other pieces as well, I plan on tracking them down and destroying real soon.” He looks at me in shock as he takes in all that information before he leans into me and whispers, “I understand; can you remove it?” “I have to do some research but with some help, I can remove it but you will still be able to speak Parseltongue and the link will still be there but weaker unto he is gone for good. I will be able to teach you how to block the connection and your mind from others being able to read your thoughts.” He smiles at that then looks at me strangely, “Can you speak Parseltongue due to you are also related to the Greystones?” I smile and say, “I will tell you that when we get home as I need to explain something important in the privacy of my house, okay?” He nods again and that is when Healer Asclepias comes back.  
“Okay Harry, can you please lay back on the bed, I am going to make the bones of your arm and leg disappear then I will give you a combination of a strong pain potion and the Skelo-Grow potion, okay?” Harry nods at the Healer’s words and lies back on the bed. “Skye, if you have some other plans I suggest you go and do them without Harry as this will take a while. I will give Harry the other potions as well after the Skelo-Grow starts its work. Here is the information for the Mind Healer and a contact of mine in the Department of Mysteries you can help with the other problem.” I smile and take the card, “I am going to see someone at the Department of Family Services to legally adopt Harry in the magical world. See you in a couple hours, Harry; no one will disturb you while you heal.” “See you; I am glad you decided to come to England, Skye!” “So, I am, Harry, so am I.” I leave the room as Healer Asclepias waves his wand to make Harry’s bones disappear. I smile at Harry’s gasp at the taste of the Skelo-grow because I know that its taste is disgusting and vile. I walk to the Apparation Point on this floor and Apparated away to the Ministry of Magic Building. I walk to the lift and get in, asking for the Department of Family Services. I go to the desk and say “Hello, I need to see someone about having guardianship of an abused kid. The name is Skye Dandylane.” “Okay, I will call someone for you.” The wizard goes and disappears for a minute before coming back, “Emily Taylor with Magical Orphans Office will meet with you, first door on the left through that doorway, with a sign MOO over it,” pointing to his right. I nod my thanks and walk to Miss Taylor’s office.  
I knock and hear “Come in,” so I open the door to walk into the nice-looking office. “You must be Miss Dandylane,” Miss Taylor says as she comes around the desk. “Nice to meet you, Miss Taylor,” I shake her hand and sit down where she indicated. “So, I was told you wish to gain guardianship of a kid from an abusive home?” Miss Taylor goes, and I nod, taking out the paper of all Harry’s injuries. “I am to believe that this will remain private between us.” “Yes, unless I get a Court order saying otherwise. Privacy ward active the moment you sit on the chair and remain until the door opens by one of us.” “Good, the child I wish to have guardianship over, until further notice, is my distant cousin Harry Potter.” I go and watch the shock and confusion. “Harry Potter is safe with his relatives.” She says, and I hand her the list. “He is currently with a Healer at St Mungo’s having those injuries fixed properly. So, that is proof that he wasn’t being cared for, safe he may have been but not loved which meant soon he might not have been safe much longer.” Emily looks at the list and went to her drawers, “Here is the paperwork for guardianship, just fill in the blanks and sign with the Blood Quill to make it officially. And call me Emily as I believe you be seeing me again.” “Thanks,” I fill it in with my name, Skye Dandylane-Greystone, I planned to go the Magical Inheritance Division and change my name to that after this, so it doesn’t matter as soon as I do the magic will infect this contact as well. I fill in that I didn’t want to take the guardianship away from Harry’s current guardian, which was still Sirius Black as the magical wills automatically transfers to the person written there no matter what, and I was planning to proof his innocence, so he can be with Harry. I head the forms back to Miss Taylor and she signs it for herself, so it disappears being progressed automatically. I thank Emily and we shake hands as she goes “I will make sure this is stays private until you say otherwise.” I say thank you again and leave the room, smiling at the fact that no one has any legal reasons to remove Harry for her custody.  
Going to the Magical Inheritance Division, I head to the front desk and ask the man at the man, Eugene Ryder, at the desk if I can claim the Greystone name and change my name to match. He smiles and passes me a pile of forms, saying “Sure, just provide the proof of lineage and fill these in with your old & new titles so that the wizardry community can recognise your new position in society because the Goblins authority hasn’t yet been recognised completely plus they don’t do the paperwork to change one’s name to what one wants.” I nod my understanding and start filling the blanks. Mr Ryder passes me another blood quill to sign it once I have finished with the paperwork, so I take it and with a flourish sign the forms with Skye Julia Dandylane-Greystone. Once I was down, the forms disappear and are processed automatically. “Congratulations, Lady Greystone, when you are ready you can claim your seat in the Wizengamont.” “Thank you, Mr Ryder. That is what I am planning of doing once I have achieved another of my goals.” I say, and he salutes me as I leave the area to head to my next stop.  
I go back to the Ministry Floo Network and go over to the Mind Healer’s place. Her red-haired receptionist greets me, “Mind Healer Corona’s office, Miss DunBroch here, do you have an appointment?” “No, I would like to make one for tomorrow afternoon, if possible.” I go, and she opens up her book in front of her to look. “You are lucky; Miss Corona has a free appointment at 3:30. What name is it under?” Miss DunBroch asks. “My name is Skye Dandylane and it is really for my cousin, Evan Jameson.” I answer, and she smiles a little in understanding. “Child Custody Case, Rapunzel, Miss Corona that is, is an excellent Mind Healer for those types of cases.” “MERIDA is my 2 o’clock here yet?” I hear a female voice call out and a young woman around my age walks down the hallway to the front of the office. She has long blonde hair in a French braid and the clearest of blue eyes I have ever seen. “No not yet!” Merida says. “This is your new 3:30 tomorrow appointment, Skye Dandylane for her cousin Evan.” Rapunzel turns to me and goes, “Child Custody?” At my nod, she continues, “Some details so I am prepared for tomorrow, if you may?” I hear a slight French-German accent in her voice and reply, “Parents died when he was 1 and a half and placed with his mother’s jealous mundane sister & her family who feared and so hated magic & hence him. The husband tried to bash and starve the magic out of him until I rescue him only today. He is now 6 years old but looks like a 4-year-old.” “Thank you for that, I will see you tomorrow.” Looking over my shoulder, she goes, “Ahh, Madame, just in time, come on though.” I turn and Miss Corona’s 2 o’clock nods at me as she passes me after the Mind Healer.  
I wave my goodbyes at Misses Corona & DunBroch and Floo back to St Mungo’s to meet back up with Harry and Healer Asclepias. Going to Harry’s room, I knock twice on the door and Healer Asclepias opens it. “Right on time, the last of his injuries are just about done. Come in!” I do and he closes the door behind me. “Everything went well?” He asks. “Yes, I am officially Harry’s guardian in the magical world.” Harry cheers and slowly gets up as I walk over to him. He gives me a big hug and I look him in the eye. “Harry, as further evidence of your relatives’ injustice against you, Healer Asclepias suggested that I meant what to get some memories from you as a witch I can do that, but he told me that seeing a Mind Healer, or what a mundane would call Psychologist, be better so you can talk to someone about them first to help you put them to bed. We have an introductory appointment with a Miss Rapunzel Corona tomorrow afternoon, is that okay with you?” Harry looks a little nervous at the idea, but he nods his consent and understanding. Healer Asclepias sighs in relief and goes, “Okay, now these are the 3 potions that Harry needs to take before breakfast each day from now on to help combat the malnutrition he suffered. The first is the red flask and called Absorbance Potion, allowing his body to take in all the nourishment better. The second needed to be drunk straight after is in the blue flask and is a variant of the Draught of Nourishment. The next, in the yellow flask, is called the Utilisation Potion, invented to allow one’s magic to flow more efficiently within one’s body and increase muscle growth. (This is an extract from "To Shape and Change" by Blueowl). But this last one, the silver flask, is to be taken before every meal and encourages hungry, allowing the stomach to cope with the excess food and helps with the unshrinking of it as well. Understand, Harry?” Harry nods and I smile as I take the case of potions from Healer Asclepias, who continues, “I will send you a new case next week and he needs to come in to see me in a month’s time, so I can see how much weight he has gained. I would like to see him each month for the next 6 months and hopefully by then he can stop with the Potions.” “Thanks for everything, Healer Asclepias!” I say and help Harry off the bed. “Yeah, thank you, sir!” Harry says as I reapply his glamour. “It was no problem, Harry; it was an honour to meet you.” He goes and leads us out. I take Harry back to the ground floor and to my car cancelling his disguise once we are both in it.  
I drive to my place, a nice-sized two-storey house with a large backyard leading into a wooden area, and by Harry’s reaction he is amazed by it. I spot a moving truck waiting for us, so I park in the garage before, leading Harry to the front door. “Hi, are you Miss Dandylane?” “Yes, I am but call me Skye. This is Harry. Harry, your new bedroom is the last on the left upstairs,” I say as I unlock the door. “Why don’t you show these men how you want your new stuff arranged while I unpack the car? First allow me to reset the alarms.” Harry grins up at me and nods his head a couple times as I unlock the door. I press the security into the pad, resetting the mundane security system plus this action also reorganises the Wards around the doorway so that with the right words, their guests can come in. The head-mover signals to his team whom start with carrying Harry’s new bed after Harry up the stairs. I smile and go back to the car to grab Harry’s new clothes and toys from the boot. I enter the front door and go up the stairs to Harry’s room. I smile again as I see Harry instructing the men to place his new wardrobe against the wall, away from the large glass windows that made up two of the walls. Harry’s new bed was in the middle of the room while his desk sat adjacent to the wardrobe and the bookshelf, against the window and his easel sat looking out the adjacent window. A chest sat next to the easel filled ready to be filled with paints, pencils, charcoals and canvases. I decided to order the mundane art materials but allow Harry to choose the magical versions tomorrow at Diagon Alley. The men give Harry a high-five as they exit the room and salute me. The head-mover shakes my head as he heads down the stairs after his men. I place the bags on the bed and with Harry follow the movers out of the house. We wave them off and watch them drive away around the corner. I lead Harry back to his room to unpack his new clothes and organise them in his wardrobe while placing his toys nicely on the head of his bed.  
Once we were done, I lead Harry back downstairs to the living room, which had a secret door that only magical people can see that leads to the reception room for Floo and Apparation and signal him to sit down on the couch. It was time to tell him about my heritage. “Right, I am going to explain something particularly important now that you are going to be living with me. Earlier you asked if I could speak Parseltongue due to my heritage from the Greystones and my answer is no I don’t speak it only understand it while I am human.” Harry looks at me in utter confusion, so I continue, “On my dad’s side of the family, I come from a long line of mythical creatures called Drakens or Dragon Demons,” his mouth drops, “that is what Muggle would call us, but we aren’t really demons. Once a witch or wizard reaches 16, they come into their Inheritance and if there is any magical creature blood within their family it might show itself and I gained Draken among other things.” “What do you mean?” Harry asks, not quite understanding what I mean. “See we are related through your mother’s father and my mother’s mother but my elemental power comes from my father’s mother and I have had control of that since my 6th birthday while my mother’s father had Were-Tiger and Fae blood in his family both which I gained upon my Inheritance.” “So, you are some kind of dragon cat hybrid?” “Yeah, it is a joke among my family that I am a Cross-Breed due to my unusual Inheritance. Now as I was saying though as human, I may only understand Parseltongue, it seems when I am in my hybrid form, I can speak it then.” “Can you show me?” Harry asks and I nod, stepping back.   
3rd P.O.V.  
Skye stands before Harry and allows her wild side to run free, her creature magic as she spells off her outer clothes so he can see all of her. Large wings coated with light brown scales matching her hair colour along the top edge and then patterned with the current weather on skin which changes to feathers three-quarters the way down. White and brown scales cover her hands, feet and chest like armour while the rest of her body was covered with white and brown striped fur like that of a tiger. A long tail a mix of scales and fur flicks behind her back, her fingers flex showing off her new claws, she grins with her fangs flashing and her cat ears with their edges and base scaled twitch, catching every sound. “Wow, you look so awesome!!” Harry goes, and he gets up to walk around, taking in Skye’s entire new body. “Quick, weird question: If I was to go outside and look up at the Skye, would I see the same pattern that is on your wings?” {Yes, it is due to my elemental powers over air and water, my wings truly do reflect the current cloud and star pattern of the local area I am in.} She hisses her reply and Harry smiles as he recognises that she is speaking Parseltongue. {You were correct in the fact you can speak Parseltongue while in this form.} He says back. She grins again and shifts back into her human form again with her clothes back in place. “Okay, I am going to organise dinner while don’t you go and have a bath. The bathroom is the first door on the right upstairs. You will be okay by yourself?” Skye asks and Harry lights up at that idea, so he races up the stairs. She sighs as she reflects that Harry properly never had a proper bath since he was around 3.  
Skye walks into the kitchen and starts to prepare a couple baked chicken drumsticks, potato and pumpkin bake, honey carrots and creamy cauliflower. With the radio playing a couple of her CDs, she sets up the breadcrumbs and flour for the drumsticks. She washes the carrots and the potatoes. She is starting to separate the cauliflower into smaller pieces when she hears Harry come into the room. Turning, she smiles as Harry gives her another hug. Gently getting him to step back she says, “Looking good in your Pyjamas, Harry.” “Need some help with dinner?” He asks. “Do you really want to help?” “I can cook, and I do it well so why not?” “Sure, peel the carrots & pumpkins and cut them and the potatoes into slices. Cooking is good practise for making potions, which I shall tell you more about when you are older. I would like the slices to be around 2 centimetres thick. Once you are done with them, place the carrots in water; lay the potatoes and pumpkins alternately in the baking tin. That is going to be potato bake with pumpkin, and I am making creamy cauliflower so can you make white sauce?” At Harry’s nod, Skye instructs him to do so. Working together, they complete the meal and sit down to eat it. Afterwards Skye encourages Harry to watch a movie with her then sends him to bed. She starts researching how to help her new charge for another hour then goes to bed herself.  
Meanwhile  
Petunia Dursley had gotten up from her seat and picks up the phone, dialling the number for the school Dudley and Harry went to. “Hello, Mrs Smithson, how can I help you?” “Hello, Mrs Smithson, this is Mrs Dursley, and I am ringing up about my nephew Harry.” She goes. “Oh, yes, I was wondering where he was today?” Mrs Smithson goes. “Truth is that he has a genetic disorder that means he occasionally has fits and he had one last night, so I thought it would be best to make him stay home today.” “Oh, really this wasn’t in his forms,” Mrs Smithson goes, sensing something else behind the words. “Well, it is a bit of embarrassment to my husband and he convinced me not to add it to Harry’s forms.” “I understand, but that isn’t why you have ringed, is it?” “No, see a long last cousin who also suffers the same condition decided to move to England and look us up. Due to her growing up with the same disorder as Harry, she wanted to adopt him, and I accepted so I ringing to tell you to stop Harry’s enrolment at your school as she lives outside of the area.” “Thank you for informing us, I will tell Harry’s teacher about this.” Mrs Smithson goes, and Petunia agrees before hanging up.  
“One step completed one more before facing the husband!” She says to herself as she goes back up the stairs and spends the afternoon, sorting through all the broken toys in the spare bedroom of the house. All that were completely useless went in at least a dozen garage bags and the rest in boxes. She makes a call to the local charity store and asks for someone to come and collect them. She joins them on their second trip after she has placed all of Dudley’s second-hand clothes in a couple boxes as well. Once home she goes back into the kitchen to organise cooking Vernon’s favourites for dinner but remembering Skye’s words about spoiling Dudley, she made the meal as healthy as possible.  
Vernon Dursley arrived home after a tiring and stressful day from work; he was ready to get his "freak" nephew a few smacks as he was "certain" that the boy’s "unnaturalness" was the reason that a client had delayed signing a contract. Throwing open his front door, he calls out, “I am home!!” “Darling!! Come in, dinner is on the table!! Dudley, dear, go wash your hands for tea!” Petunia goes as she greets her husband. “You are in a good mode, sweet!” He asks confused at her attitude. “I have dealt with a problem we’ve had for years. Sit and I will explain!” Vernon still looks confused but does so. He notes that all his favourite food is on the table and looks up at his wife who has sat down in her usual spot. “So, what problem have you dealt with today?” “I had a visitor today, a distant cousin of sorts; she has adopted Harry, so we don’t have to deal with him anymore.” “WHAT??” Vernon almost spits out his drink at that announcement. “She also warned me that Lily’s magic didn’t come from nowhere, so it is possible that our grandchildren might be magical, so she told me that I better teach you, Dudley respect for people and property so I have thrown out all your broken toys and clothes or the better conditioned ones I have given to charity.” “WHAT??” Dudley cries out and stares at his mother. “You don’t need them, and it frees up the room for more important things. On top of that I have decided that you need to stay home after tea and do your homework except on Friday and Saturday when you can go out with any new friends for an hour and a half as long on Saturday afternoon you have done 2 hours of homework if you have any.” “Petunia, what has gotten into you, sweetie?” Vernon shutters as Dudley gasps. “The fear of God & realisation that our behaviour towards our nephew could have put us in danger in the future that is what has gotten into me. Now another change, your & Dudley’s diet will be different to help you with your stress levels and Dudley & his inability to loss his baby fat. I shall be hiring a specialist to cook all regular meals for us and plan what we shall eat each day.” She tells them. “You are calling Weight Watchers?” Vernon asks and Petunia nods. “I will organise them to drop the meals at a late time to avoid hustle, so you will not be embarrassed by it.” With that she stops answering questions or pay attention to complaints as she finishes of her meal.


	2. Sept 24th, Wednesday

Harry’s P.O.V.  
I wake up and look around slightly confused at what I was seeing nice sky-blue fabric. Sitting up with a start I looked around and the events of yesterday come back to me. “Skye; Dark residue within me; Drakens; magic; Blood Wards; Elemental Powers; Were-animals; Healers.” I listen carefully for any sounds of Skye being awake and note the faint sound of someone moving around downstairs. I look around my room and stare at the morning sky through the large windows. Part of me wondered if Skye built this room for me due to the fact, she knew that I needed to feel free and not constricted like I was in my cupboard. “Breakfast is ready, Harry!! Your potions are next to your plate!” I hear Skye call out, so I get up and do so. I find her sitting at the dining table in front of a bowl of cereal and a plate of bread. I see the potions the Healer gave Skye yesterday sitting next to a bowl opposite to her, so I sit down to find porridge within the bowl. “I thought it would be safer to start you with that along with your toast when you have your potions. So quickly drink the potions as they work best fresh.” She tells me, and I believe I understand so I drink the red, blue, yellow flasks and finally from the silver which makes me instantly grab the spoon and start eating the porridge. “Once we are organised for the day, I will take you to magical London to get you some wizardry outfits and other stuff. First, we shall go via Gringotts, which is run by goblins, to check out your family’s will and effects, okay?” She informs me, and I nod my understanding. She places a couple pieces of toast in the toaster as she goes and gets us a drink.  
I finish my breakfast and Skye tells me not to worry about the dishes as she will do them. I again smile at the fact I don’t have a chore to do and rush upstairs to wash up & choose which of my new clothes to wear. After a while I manage to pick a royal purple t-shirt with sunshine yellow stripes, a pair of deep grey shorts with royal purple trim and deep brown shoes with sunshine yellow shoelaces. Skye knocks on my door after 20 minutes, so I let her in, “Looking good, Harry!! Come on, I want to avoid the morning rush. We won’t be taking my car; I have organised a magical method.” She holds up a large silver ring. “This is a Portkey, when I give a special world it will teleport us to Gringotts, I organised this the second day I arrive when I went there myself to claim the Greystone vaults and register my own. So, hold on this, it will be a bit disorientating as you have never done this before.” I look slightly sceptical but do so, and she goes, “Fortune’s Luck.” She was right, it was disorientating and felt really weird like I was bringing pulled apart and put in a blender at the same time. Skye helps me balance when we land in a room with brown and grey tiles. “Ah, Lady Greystone, Young Potter.” I hear and look around, spotting what must be a Goblin standing at the door. “Greeting Flintlock, may your gold flow and your vaults be filled.” Skye greets the goblin with a bow, so I follow suit. “May your pockets never be empty and your investments flourish!” The goblin, Flintlock, replies. “Come this way.” I follow both Skye and Flintlock to a private room as Flintlock talks, “Due to your wish to be Young Potter’s guardian, we have organised that both the Potter and Greystone accounts have the same manager. This is Griphook.” Again, Skye bows at the named goblin and greets him with the same phrase. “I would like to look at the Potter’s will and estates, Griphook and I need a new key made for the Potter trust vault so while I am looking at the paperwork, someone can take Harry to that vault to get some money out to buy himself some art supplies.” “Certainly, I shall go and get the information you need while Flintlock creates the key.” Griphook goes and disappears out the door while Flintlock pulls out a small bowl and knife from a cupboard nearby. “I just need a small drop of your blood Young Potter to register you as the right recipient.” I understand and taking the knife, prick my finger allowing a drop to enter the bowl. After saying something in Gibberish (?), as Skye informs me is the native language of the Goblins, he reaches into the bowl and pulls out a small golden key. “I shall take Young Harry to his vault, now.” Griphook says as he comes in, carrying a bundle of paper that he places in front of Skye. I nod and turn to Skye who says “Okay, the money system is that the gold coins are called Galleons and are worth the most so take around 15 of them for today, okay?” I nod again and follow Griphook and Flintlock out of the room leaving Skye to look through the paperwork.  
Skye’s P.O.V.  
I watch as Harry follows the two goblins before turning to the pile of paperwork I needed to look at. I first pick up the Potter’s wills and read all of James’ then Lily’s, both saying similar things if Sirius couldn’t look after Harry, then the Longbottoms would be the next choice followed by Remus Lupin and finally Amelia Bones or Minerva McGonagall shared with Severus Snape (Lily’s) and no way is he to be placed with the Dursleys. I understand why he was placed there but it went against everything in the Potters’ wills, so I take a piece of parchment to write to each of these people asking to meet with them in a couple days’ time. Then I turn to the lists of all the Potters owned; Lily had her own personal vault which I note that I can access due to my blood connection, James used the family vault after refreshing the trust vault for any future child, he would have added a new vault if they had another child, Potter Manor and the house in Godric’s Hollow were both in ruins but James co-owned a flat with Sirius in London, they was a villa in the Caribbean and another in Sweden, they had a joint account in the Mundane world that are connected to the family vault while Lily created an extra account for herself connected to her own vault and one for Harry linked to the trust vault; Dumbledore was given a special Cloak from James a couple days before Halloween, they had updated their imprints after Harry’s birth but didn’t get around to doing again after his first birthday so I note to create at least one painting from them to give to Harry for Christmas. I frown when I saw that Dumbledore as Harry’s ex-magical guardian, used Harry’s trust vault to pay one Arabella Figg to watch over Harry, so I note to cut the payments in half and Griphook to send her a letter that I shall be visiting her soon after I talked to Harry about her. But I start to laugh as I realise that James through his Mundane account bought 5% shares of Vernon’s workplace, Grunnings, so I plan to use most of the money from Lily’s personal account, transferred to an alias, Storm Rosegarden and some from the Greystone family vault, due to the personal ones automatically transferred back to that one after 5 generations of no magical descendants, to buy enough shares to be on the board then move to check if Vernon was the wrong man for his current job, director, as some punishment for his mistreated of Harry. I note this down as well as to inform Griphook that I wanted Potter Manor fixed up and any house elves to be given uniforms made of old pillowcases and sheets to match the Potter colours. I remember that the Greystones also had a manor plus a villa in France so I decided also to fix up that Manor as I thought that property would come in handy as a sanctuary of sorts plus having a villa in France is a cool idea.  
I add that I wanted Griphook to give Harry a personal debit card with a set amount each week for allowance, 1 Galleon, 8 Sickles and 15 Knuts plus the equivalent in pounds sounded reasonable for a boy his age and as he got older I will increase it by 8 Knuts each time, every 6 months I thought would be great. Griphook walks in with Harry who was carry a special Gringotts bag with the Galleons in it. “Skye, you won’t believe how much coins were in that vault!!” He goes and I smile at his excitement. “I am happy for you Harry. I am going to place your Evan disguise on so can you stand outside for a moment while I talk to Griphook about some things I need him to deal with, okay.” He nods and lets me apply the glamour on him before going outside the room. “What may I do for you Lady Greystone?” “Okay, firstly I would like you to send a letter to a Mrs Figg informing her that I will be visiting her soon and her payments will be cut in half. Please transfer the payments to the Greystone vault. Next, I wish you to carefully investigate Grunnings to see if one Vernon Dursley has any on the Board members in his pocket and if any buy their shares of them with the promise of not reporting them, using most of the money from Lily Potter’s personal mundane bank account, transferred to the name Storm Rosegarden, and some of the money from the Greystone vault if needed. Plus, investigate who is writing the Harry Potter books and organise to sue them for their profits, setting up another Vault with 75% of the amount, you can get the rest for Gringotts.” Griphook grinned at the idea of a little blackmail and waits for my next instructions. “Right, I would like you to fix up Potter Manor by moving all the furniture and other items from Godric’s Hollow to there, arrange that all the house elves to have uniforms made of pillowcases and sheets of Potter colours. Also, fix Greystone Manor up in terms of a Sanctuary so Hospital Wing, Potion Lab, Family and Single Rooms, have all the outhouses done up and 4 new places built in each corner for 4 families each. I wish Harry to have an allowance of 1 Galleon, 8 Sickles and 15 Knuts and the equivalent in Pounds, place it on a debit card so he can spend it freely. I believe increasing it by 8 Knuts each 6 month will also be a good idea.” Griphook nods and with a wave of his hand produces the card, numbered with Harry’s trust vault and the Gringotts symbol & Potter emblem, “charmed that only people who know he is Harry can see that,” and hands it to me. I place it in my wallet, ready to give to Harry later along with the letters to the others. I nod and farewell Griphook properly before meeting Harry outside the door.  
“Come Evan, I have some letters to deliver and we need to get you some new glasses plus some wizardry robes.” Harry nods and follows me outside to my first stop that of the wizardry post office. “This are post owls, Evan, magical folk use these or their own personal owls to deliver their mail.” I pay the man at the desk and gently attach Remus’ letter to one owl and the other two to a single owl, instructing it that the left leg held the Longbottom letter and the Bones to the right. They fly off and I lead Harry to our next stop, the Witchcraft Eye Doctor. “Hello, how can I help you?” The nice-looking witch goes as we approach her desk. “Hi, my cousin here needs a full eye exam and hence a couple pairs of glasses.” I reply, indicating Harry to the witch. “Certainly! Come right this way, young man.” Harry follows the witch to a small office. “Sit right here and let me have a look.” I watch as she whispers a few specialised spells and takes down some readings. “What type of glasses are you looking for?” She asks as she finishes with the exam. “One everyday pair and one formal pair both with all the charms for tinting, unbreakable, moisture-repellent, etc. please.” I inform her. She tells Harry “Pick a frame from this selection for everyday use and this other one for formal occasions.” Harry is surprised at all the choices both from the magical world and the mundane world, so he looks at me for help. “Okay, these 6 are of your favourite colours and have no extra functions,” pointing a dark green, silvery grey, deep red, navy blue, deep brown and plum, “But I believe the grey pair is best as it would go with everything.” He picks up the one I am talking about and peers at it. He nods, handing it to the Mediwitch. “Now for formal, I believe this silver metal frame one with the rubies will help show of your eyes without advertising any wrong intentions. But the gold metal frame with the emeralds might stand out more against your dark hair again without advertising any wrong intentions.” He looks at me and I whisper, “I will charm the mirror to show you the truth, so you can try them one.” Quickly and silently I do so, and he tries both on. “Can I get both plus the brown casual ones?” He says softly, and I smile gently, “Sure, my treat. We will get 2 other pairs, these two plus that brown pair from other there.” She nods, happy with the sale. “That will be 45 Galleons and 20 Sickles, dear.” I hand over my card and she hand me 4 cases containing the glasses. “Which do you want to wear now, Evan?” “The grey ones due to my clothes,” He answers with a glare that reads as “Silly!” I grin as hand him the right case and watch as he switches glasses. His eyes light up as he looks around, I see his surprise at how clear the world looks. “Come on, Evan,” I go as the Mediwitch hands me back my card, “You want to get some art gear, don’t you?” He smiles up at me and skips to the door.  
I follow him out then take lead, taking him to the correct store, Scribbulus Writing Instruments. His eyes again light up as he looks around at the selection before him. He turns around and gives me a huge hug before he dashes off to find what he wants. I watch him select a set of special paintbrushes that add different effects to the paint, one brush that changes size, paint that shifts colour and adds texture, pencils that enhance texture only and one art book that keeps adding pages, plus some non-enchanted pencils. He goes to the checkout and pays 13 Galleons and 6 Sickles for the gear, leaving him with 1 Galleon and 11 Sickles of change. “That is everything, Evan?” I ask him and he nods so I lead him out, helping to carry his new stuff. I take him to Madam Malkin’s for all his wizardry clothes. “How can I help you?” A young assistant goes. “My cousin, Evan here, needs a complete new wardrobe. I have his favourite colours noted so you can work off them.” Her face lights at the idea and happily pulls out her measuring tape. It floats out of her hand and zips around Harry, taking his measurements as she notes them down. “Can you add self-adjusting charms as I believe he will hit a growth sprout soon?” I ask and she nods. She picks up a couple robes and passed them to Harry to try on. “Mmm, the colour suits you; it needs adjusting of course.” She whispers a spell and the robes adjust themselves. “That is better!” She does the same for the next one but the last one she goes, “needs to be hand-done.” Harry likes his new casual robes but really didn’t like when the sales assistant fawns over him about the dress robes. I take pity on him and select a couple that will match best with his natural looks. “These two I believe I would like adjusted for Evan.” She looks at Harry and shrugs before taking them from me and going to the counter. “The whole order comes to 100 Galleons.” She tells us so I pass her my card. I hand Harry his new robes and he takes out one to put on now. After taking back my card, I lead Harry out of Madam Malkin's towards the normal exit of Diagon Alley.  
As we go pass Eeylops Owl Emporium, Harry tugs my sleeve. “Yes, Evan?” I ask confused at what he wants. “I need to look in there, I don’t know why.” He answers pointing to the shop. I nod, with some understanding and allow him to lead me inside. He wonders around a little until he comes to a cage with a young Snowy owl within it. Her amber eyes peer at Harry and he smiles back at her, “Can I get her, please, Skye? She seems to call to me.” I nod and go, “That means she is your familiar, a bond stronger than a regular pet bond. I have two familiars myself; that reminds me I need to collect them from Customs at the airport within the next couple days.” Harry gently picks up the cage and walks to the counter. I pick up some Owl Treats, a new water bowl and food dish, a stand for the newest member of our group plus I pick a family owl as I knew I needed one now. I pay for the gear and the owls while Harry listens as an assistant tells him how to look after his new friend & when she’ll be able to deliver his mail for him. I hear him say “History books are great places to find names.” Harry walks out of the store proudly with the cage so I shrink all the other bags and follow him out. I tell the other owl to fly to my place. When I catch up I tell him, “You better cover her up so no-one sees her as a Snowy Owl for now, Evan,” stresses the name and he nods his understanding so I conquer a cloth over the cage. “We shall go and get lunch now then head home.” He smiles up at me so I lead him to the Leaky Cauldron.  
“Hey Tom, two daily specials please,” I call out to the elderly gentleman at the bar. “Sure thing, Skye! Who is this young chap?” Tom asks. “My cousin whom I just gained guardianship of yesterday.” I answer and Tom smiles at Harry, “First time at Diagon Alley, lad?” “Yes, sir! Skye bought me an owl that she says is my familiar.” Harry goes and both Tom & I smile at that. I lead Harry to a table while Tom goes to organise our meal. “Right, Evan, we shall head home to drop your new clothes and gear off before heading to your appointment. That’s alright with you?” I ask and Harry nods, slightly nervously though. I smile encouragingly and tell him, “It seems that Miss Corona had a similar situation to you so she is really kind and understanding to others.” Our meals arrive and I pass Harry his potion which he drinks in a hurry before starting to eat the dish in front of him. He talks to me about what he will do with his new art material. When we are done, I pull out the Portkey and some coins that I leave to pay for our lunch on the table. “Okay, hold on your pet’s cage and grab the ring again, Evan.” He does so and I say, “Homeward Bound.”  
I help Harry balance himself and say, “Come on, let’s put your art material away and you can paint for an hour and a quarter before we go to see Miss Corona.” He smiles and quickly but gently rushes upstairs with his new familiar to his room. I follow with all the stuff we bought and unshrinking them on his bed. He uncovers the owl and asks, “Is the history books on the bookshelf downstairs in the lounge room?” “Yes, I suggest starting with the English ones first.” He goes back downstairs so I start hanging up his wizardry outfits up in his wardrobe. He comes back up and lines up the books on his desk with the wizardry ones on top. He suddenly turns to me and leaps up into my arms with a huge “THANK YOU SKYE!!!” I grip him into a hug and whisper into his ear “Harry, you are making me so happy!” I knew this moment would be one of the memories I choose to create a Patronus. I gently place him on the bed and say “Alright, what do you want to do first, find a name for your friend or paint before your appointment.” “She shouldn’t be unnamed for too long so reading the history books first.” “Okay, good luck with that, I shall organise some other stuff before we go out again.” I go to my office and get out my date book, scheduling to see Mrs Figg the next afternoon and leaving a spot to see Madame Longbottom and Bones afternoon after or the next due to their replies. I leave the next week free of any other appointments, so I can go and see Sirius to discuss something I Read in the stars, he was the 'Loyal Dog caged unfairly and cruelly' as he was named after the Dog Star, but I didn’t understand the part about the 'The true Rat is hiding among the Redheads.' Maybe he will understand as I didn’t want to worry Madame Bones just yet about it and lead to a panic with the family that means. I note to ask Madame Longbottom when the next Wizengamont meeting is and Madame Bones how long it would take to get Sirius a proper trial after we arrest the real Secret Keeper. I hear a noise heading my way and turn to see Harry racing towards me. “Whoa, pup! What is up?” I go as I catch Harry as he leaps up at me. I smile as I realise how much Harry is coming to trust me. “I find the prefect name for my familiar. Her name is now Hedwig!!” He goes, and I grin at that, recognising the name from "A History of Magic". “That is a great name, Harry, it suits her.” I go. “Are you going to paint or draw for the next 40 minutes.” He nods, squeezes me quickly and dashes back to his room.  
Harry’s P.O.V.  
I re-enter my room and smile at Hedwig as I organise my new art stuff. I close my eyes and pictured Skye’s Creature Form in my mind; she looks so cool with only a little intimidating. I stretch out her form with a plain pencil I bought then switching to colour I add the details to her coat and wings. Looking at the finish drawing, I note something is missing. I look at the magic penicils that only added texture and realise that is it. She was so interesting to draw with the scales, fur, wing-leather, and feathers that I was unable to capture it exactly right. So I take a look at what the charmed pencils could do and find the one for scales, fur and feathers but none for leather as they were for more common pets not bats, dragons, cows, etc but one for regular clothing leather so I use that one. I gently use the pencils over the picture, asking for the right colour where needed. I start smiling as the picture starts to come to life in one sense. Finishing off the picture, I turn to Hedwig and say, “Hey girl, what do you think?” I feel slightly silly talking to her, but I know she understand me somehow. She hoots happily and I grin, “Yeah, she is pretty awesome. Now I think I will stretch you; I didn’t want to start painting yet as I needed help with that a bit but I know that Skye would understand. I draw Hedwig peering at me with her intelligent eyes, St Mungo’s ground floor as we first enter plus a drawing of Healer Asclepias, Diagon Alley from the front of Gringotts then Gringotts itself, then the two goblins I meet, stretching Flintlock doing the ritual to create my new key and Griplook showing me my vault. I used to texture pencils to add to the feeling of cloth, stone, metal, and glass as the pencils included common materials like them. I look at all my pictures and smile; I have learnt and seen a lot since Skye rescued from the Dursleys. I look up at the time and realise that I have done a lot in the time I had before we needed to go out and I just realise that I am feeling nervous about seeing the Mind Healer about my time at my relatives. Skye walks into my room and says “Harry you okay? Your bed is shaking with your nervous energy controlling your magic.” I look up and realise she is correct; my bed is moving slightly so I take a deep breath in and slowly let it out. I feel the bed stop quaking and get up from the bed. “We’re leaving now?” I ask and Skye nods, “You can take your pictures with you, if you want.” I smile and gather them up before following Skye downstairs to the hidden room of the lounge room which she told me was for magical purposes only earlier.  
“We shall be taking another form of magical transport, Floo Travel, to Miss Corona’s office.” Skye explains leading me to the fireplace. “This is Floo Powder,” holding up a handful of green dust, and she points to the small flame in the heath, “One throws it down while stating the name of the location one wishes to go to, in this case, Miss Corona’s Practise. I need you to hold onto me and allow me to do this for you as it is your first time.” I nod my understanding. She says, “First to reapply your disguise.” She taps her wand over my head and steps into the fireplace. I step forward and go stand with her in the flames. They tickle but hold no heat. “Miss Corona’s Practise,” Skye says clearly and throws the powder down. The flames turn green and grow surrounding us. I cough once as the ash & smoke fill my eyes & nose and nearly fell as I land somewhere else, but I feel Skye’s hands guide me straight. I blink to clear my eyes and see a red-headed witch smiles softly at me. “First timer, kiddo? They always find it awkward in the landings. Welcome Miss Dandylane. You are just in time.” “I know, you’ll be okay, Evan?” Skye goes and I nod. “Hello, Miss Dandylane, nice to see you. And this must be young Evan?” A young lady with long blonde hair & sparkly blue eyes comes up and greets us. I smile, her aura is calming & peaceful, and I nod to confirm that I am Evan. “Come on through, just call me Rapunzel.” She leads us to a large room with heaps of painting decorating its walls except the one directly in front of us that was all glass; almost like the two walls in my room the edges of mine were normal. She indicates that we should sit on the lounge set up across from, so we did as she shuts the door. I sense a change in the energy of the room and look at Skye. “Privacy Charms and Anti-Eavesdropper Charms, she takes her clients’ rights seriously.” She informs me and Rapunzel nods in agreement. “Okay, I have something to say before we start. Evan, should we?” Skye asks me and I understand she is asking my permission to reveal my true identity to Miss Corona. I think about it for a second, Skye said Rapunzel had a similar childhood; she seems to understand her clients’ rights to have nothing of their meeting talked about outside her office, so I say. “Sure, it wouldn’t hurt. Rapunzel, because I am exactly quite famous in the wizardry world, Skye, her real name here, come up with an alias that suits my identity, named after my parents.” I feel Skye cancel the charms and she says, “My cousin’s real name is Harry James Potter.” Rapunzel looks only a tad surprised and Skye continues, “The Healer that recommended you, suggested that you can help Harry deal with his issues and collect memory evidence at the same time.”  
“I can do that,” with a swish of her wand a small desk appears with a special bowl onto, Rapunzel explains, “This is a Pensive, one can view theirs and other memories within it. I shall take a few selective memories that I shall keep for legal purposes and others we shall view to make note certain and sufficient things. First let me tell you a story, my story.” She takes a deep breath and continues, “My mother is a witch while my father is mundane. When my mother got pregnant with me, she got seriously sick so my dad visits a nearby witch to ask for help. She tricks him into a contact that made the payment for her help to be anything she wanted and after I was born, she came for me. She kidnapped me and placed with in a small cottage near the top of a tall mountain. She bought me up as her own until my father managed to find us when I was 9. I was a very shy but clever witch who had trouble with enclosed spaces, loud noise since the mountain had problems with quakes and wild dragons and suffered from severe anxiety. Once my mother helped me get better and I meet my friend Merida, I decided to become a Mind Healer to help others find inner peace and be able to overcome the issues that they may face.” “My mundane relatives hated all that wasn’t normal, and I wasn’t as strange things kept happening around me that they didn’t explain to me. They treated me like a dirty slave and their own son a spoiled prince, I was taught how to do all the chores by the time I was 4 and watched as they showered my cousin with gifts and treats.” I start. “Okay, let’s start with that, I need you to remember as clearly as you can the first time you witnessed them doing that, both getting you to do a chore alone and giving your cousin all the attention.” Rapunzel goes, and adds, “Once you do so, I shall gently tap my wand near your ear and remove the memories, I shall couple them placing one set in a special glass conditioner and the other in the Pensive, okay?” I nod, closing my eyes and bringing to the front of my mind these events. It hurt to think about them, but I know deep down I had to. I felt slightly light-headed as I watch a silvery liquid thread come out of my head at the end of Rapunzel’s wand. She gives a chant so that the liquid split; gently she put one half into the bottle and the other into the Pensive. “Do you want Skye to come with you?” She asks so I nod. “Just touch the liquid with a finger and it will pull you into the memory.” We do so and from a third person perspective watch the events with Rapunzel asking questions, telling me that it wasn’t my fault that even wizards and witches were able to be that prejudiced against others like Muggleborns, House Elves, Goblins etc., so that slowly I came to realise that I wasn’t at fault. Once we were through these memories, she asks about a couple of my worst memories as these needed to be addressed and best saw that I needed to be removed from the Dursleys’. She creates another copy of the memories and stores one set, and we watch pieces of the rest. Once we are finish, I show Rapunzel my pictures and we discuss what they mean. We finish at 4:15, as it was a first meeting which went longer.  
We farewell Rapunzel and Miss DunBroch before Flooing home, home a word never thought I would say about a place. “Okay, I need to talk to you about some things before tea.” Skye says and leads me to lounge chair. “I need to tell you about the person that your parents chosen to be your guardian and something about my powers over the weather.” I look at her and nod my understanding. “I have the ability to listen to the stars, unlike centaurs who can read the future; the stars tell me the past. I was already looking up family members and connections before I decided to move and was thinking of moving to England, to the home of my ancestors, both sides, when I received the message, 'The Lightning Child is close to burning out while his Herd’s Most Loyal Hound is being caged unfairly and cruelly as the True Rat is hiding among the Red-Heads and the Gentle Wolf is mourning abroad.' I worked out that you are the Lightning Child, and you were losing faith in yourself. According to your parents’ will that one Sirius,” “The Dog Star,” I realise, and she nods. “Yes, after the Dog Star, one Sirius Black is listed as your godfather but was arrested after your parents’ death because it seems that he betrayed them and killed another of your father’s friends.” I look at her in shock, “What do you mean it seems that he betrayed them?” “Your parents went under a special charm called the Fidelius Charm, which allowed only one person to tell others where they live…” “And since the Dark Lord found them, everyone believed that this Sirius told him.” I go, understanding what she means. “Yes, but according to the stars, the true Secret Keeper, the title for the one able to tell, framed Sirius with the crime plus his own murder and escaped.” “So, you are going to find out how and free Sirius?” I ask. “Yes, one of the people I wrote to works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so she can help.” “Thanks for doing this.” I go and she smiles, “It is the right thing to do, Harry! What can you tell me about Mrs Figg as I come across some interesting information on her?” “She baby-sits me whenever Dudley is taken out somewhere. She is slightly weird and owns lots of cats which she breeds, whose photos she shows me everything I go there. Occasionally I go to her when Dudley and his friends are extra mean and hurt me.” “Good, I am going to see her to get more proof of the Dursleys’ neglect.” I say, and he nods his understanding. We spent the rest of the day, watching movies and chatting about random stuff that my new school tomorrow and what colours Sirius would want his room as Skye says she is going to invite him to live with us which I thought was generous and nice of her.


	3. Sept 25th, Thursday

Skye’s P.O.V.  
I wake up and organise breakfast for the both of us. “Harry, breakfast!” I call out and watch as he comes down, “Potions first, remember,” I go and Harry asks, “What about lunch?” “I have disguised the container as a popper that you can have first,” I tell him. “Cool!!” He goes and eats his porridge eagerly. “I shall take you to the school then I have some appointment for the rest of the day. I will come and pick up once I am done. Just remember you can’t really tell anyone about magic, okay? The magical community is protected by a Statue of Secrecy due to the mundane folk outnumber us and might view us as a threat.” He nods his understanding at that statement. By this time, two owls come flying in. “Thanks,” I say, giving them a piece of fruit each before taking their letters. Reading them, I go “Okay, the person from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the contact for the other family agree to meet me tomorrow afternoon.” “Great,” He goes, and I wrote a couple quick notes, saying what time I believe will be best back. Harry goes back upstairs to wash up. I follow and change into something suitable for my appointments and I see Harry head my way, wearing the uniform of his new school that arrived last night after I ordered them when I discovered Harry’s size on Tuesday. I allow him to lead us to the car and I drive to his new school. He takes my hand and nervously walks with me to the front desk. “Hello, my name is Skye Dandylane and my cousin here are here for his first day. His name is Harry Potter.” “Right!!” She looks up him on her computer. “Well, congrats Harry, you are in Jack Frost’s class. Lucky you!!” The receptionist says. “Jack Frost??” We say. “Well, his real name is actually Jackson Overland but he really loves winter and having fun, so everyone calls him Jack Frost. He is great with kids because it seems that he had to raise his younger sister by himself. Come this way and I will take to his classroom.” We follow her to a nice room that was painted blue with snowflakes, matching what the receptionist says of Jack's personality. “Jack, your new pupil is here!” A young male with sparkling blue eyes and streaked white and brown hair comes up and goes. “Hey, my name is Jack! What is your name?” “Hi, the name is Harry. Nice to meet me.” Harry goes. “Nice to meet you, Jack, I am Skye.” I say and Jack nods his greeting. “Come on, Harry. Let me introduce you to your classmates.” Jack goes and Harry nods his acceptance. “See you later, Skye,” Harry tells me, and I smile at his joy. I wave goodbye and head of to my appointments.  
I go back The Leaky Cauldron and ask Tom to book me a room for 3:30 tomorrow. Then I organise my notes for that meeting and the one with Mrs Figg that afternoon before going to see the owner of a store in Knockturn Alley, Borgin and Burkes. I walk up the owner, one Mr Burkes, who goes, “How can I help you?” “My name is Stacy, and I am looking for any items that might below to any of Hogwarts' Founders.” My answer is. “I am sorry I don't have any, when I did have one in the forties that I sold, cursed I tell you, it cost it me my assistant when he found out. Can I interest you in anything else?” “Yeah, this Draken dagger, how much?” It was a small dagger with a small dragon on its hilt; it was made to fight Drakens by Vampires as they were enemies when both were more common and not considered Dark Creatures in England at least. “I will charge you 100 Galleons for it.” I think about it and say, “No way, 30 Galleons.” I already know that it is worth around 65 Galleons so starting at 30, I should be able to bargain him to that price and I do, we agree to 63 Galleons. I take the knife and the small piece of information that I managed to gain. I go to the local library and check the records for that time to see if my hunch was right, that Tom was that assistant, and I was correct he was according to the files I found. I discover a weird murder or accident of a known collector, Hepzibah Smith, during that time, blamed on the House Elf. So, I look her up and see that she might have had Slytherin’s Locket which attracted Tom’s attention and Hufflepuff’s Cup at the time of her death. I smile at this new knowledge before. I take the dagger home and lock it up away from Harry’s eyes. I go to a nice mundane café for lunch and review my notes for my meeting with Mrs Figg again before heading to her place.  
I drive to Wisteria Walk and her place, where I smell the combination of regular cats and their magical cousins, kneazles, which makes sense, since that is Mrs Figg’s job, breeding them. I walk up to the door and knock. An elderly lady opens it and says, “Yes?” “Mrs Figg, I am Skye Dandylane and I wrote to you yesterday.” “Oh, right, come in!” Mrs Figg goes, and I walk in. The felines scatter at my actions, scared of my strange smell. “You were placed here to keep an eye on Harry Potter, weren’t you?” I start. “Yes, I believe I sent letters to Professor Dumbledore telling them that I saw some signs of abuse, but he said to was just boys being boys and fussy eating habits.” She says and continues “I am glad you managed to remove him from them. I had to play my part, or they might not have let him come anymore, making the time as boring as possible.” “Thanks, that does make sense with what Harry told me. Can you see if you have copies of the letters, drafts maybe?” I go, knowing this is more proof that Professor Dumbledore did Harry a disservice but I don’t want to remove him from all his posts as he probably is a good Head Master but is spread too thin with his other roles. Mrs Figg goes to her side table and opens its draw. “Good, I do have some drafts, at least a couple of them.” She passes them to me. I thank her and ask, “You okay with your payments being halved?” “I earn enough thanks to my business; the extra just covered me on bad days, so I am okay.” She replies and I nod, pleased. “Thank you for your time, Mrs Figg.” “No problem, just bring Harry around to see me again one day.” “Sure. Goodbye!” I go and she leads me back to the front door. I drive back to Harry’s school and go inside to look for him.  
I spot him coming back inside, talking with a couple boys happily. I am glad that he is making friends without fear. He spots me and runs up to me. “Skye, these are Justin Finch- Fletchley and Markus Smith. Justin, Markus, this is my guardian Skye.” He goes and I nod at his companions, Justin being the curly blond-haired kid on the right and Markus the dark-brown hair on the left. “It’s nice to meet you both. I am glad Harry has made friends since he moved in with me.” They smile at me and I shake each of their hands when they offered me them. “So how long have you two lived around here?” I ask. Justin goes “I am born and raised here while Markus moved here 2 years ago.” “Yeah, my mum took me to the same pre-school as Justin and we've been friends ever since.” Markus agreed. “When I have a few things sorted, you two are most welcome to come over to our place.” I inform the group and Harry smiles up at me, delighted at the opportunity to have friends over. Justin and Markus smile at the promise. “Come on, Harry, it is time to go home!” He replies, “I need to grab my gear.” “Okay” and I follow him back to Master Frost’s classroom. “Hey Skye, I see you’ve met Harry’s new companions?” Jack goes with a smile at me. “Yes, I am really glad that he still wishes and can make friends. Before I gained guardianship, I heard that his cousin kept kids away from Harry, here he is free to be himself and make as many friends as possible.” I go and Jack nods his understanding. “Got my stuff, Skye,” Harry interrupts, “And I have said good-bye to my friends.” “Okay, let’s go home.” I say and wave good-bye to Master Frost as we leave the room.  
Getting home, I see three owls with notes saying that Madams Bones and Longbottom will be happy to meet me tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron to discuss things and one for Mr Lupin telling me that he is finishing up his combined Mastery in Defence Against Dark Arts and Transfiguration so he will be back in the country within the next fortnight.


	4. Sept 26th, Friday afternoon & Weekend

Skye’s P.O.V.  
I head into the Leaky Cauldron and greet Tom, “Hey Tom, can I have a private room please?” “Sure, first door on the right,” he replies and tosses me a key. I walk up to the room and set-up the place for my guests. I order a simple afternoon tea for all of us and organises her notes. At quarter to 3, I go back down and spot an elderly lady Floo into the restaurant five minutes later. “Madame Longbottom, I presume.” I greet the witch with a small bow. “Miss Dandylane, honour to meet you.” Madame Longbottom goes and takes the hand I offer firmly. “I am waiting for another guest so head up to the first room on the right.” She nods and goes up while I turn to watch the Floo for Madame Bones who turns up 5 minutes later. “Madame Bones, a pleasure to meet you.” I say as I offer her my head. “Honour to meet you too, Miss Dandylane.” She replies and I lead her to the room with Madame Longbottom waiting. I open the door and go “As you can see, I have called Madame Longbottom, another important member of society here as what I am going to say is of extreme importance.” Madame Bones nods and sits down beside Regent Longbottom.  
“Okay, allow me to introduce myself to you completely.” I start and with my wand, get my board to start showing my family tree. “I am Lady Skye Julia Dandylane-Greystone of Australia; the Greystone line went extinct due to the last male member was born a Squid then married into the Mundane world. Since I am a First-Generation Pureblood of that line, I have claimed that title and so can my distant cousin, one Harry James Potter due to Evans line being a cadet line of the Greystones.” “What??? You are saying that you have resurrected an old Ancient and Noble House.” Madame Longbottom goes. “Yes, I will claim my seat next Wizengamont meeting. When are the meetings, Madame?” I go. “Each month, we meet up on the 20th to discuss new laws, review old ones etc.” She replies and I nod, “I arrived in England on the 19th but didn’t claim my ring until the 21st so I missed the September meeting by a day. Now the real reason for this meeting, I am somewhat of a clairvoyant, I can Read the past from the stars. I was considering moving to England already after the death of my granny my mum’s grandmother and was researching my family tree when I received the following message 'The Lightning Child is close to burning out while his Herd’s Most Loyal Hound is being caged unfairly and cruelly as the True Rat is hiding among the Red-Heads and the Gentle Wolf is mourning abroad.' I finished my research, discovered the blood link to Harry, heard the stories and knew I had to find him.” I take a drink of water and flip my slides over. “This is what I rescued Harry from,” The paper showed a diagram of Harry’s form with marks of all his injuries. I look at the shock faces of my audience. “Yes, I took him to St Mungo’s the first day and the next to a Mind Healer, so he has started to heal from the damage done not just physically but mentally as well.” With another flick, the next sheet was shown with the list of clues I received on it. “As you can see that hound is a breed of dog and …” I start, and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement goes “And Sirius Black is named after the Dog Star.” “Yes, I believe that James’ best friend and Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black is innocen,t and that Peter Pettigrew is the true traitor most likely, as why would Sirius go after him, and still alive hiding close to a family of redheads.” “The Weasleys, all of them have red hair but wouldn’t they notice a supposedly dead man hanging around?” Madame Longbottom adds. “That is why I would like your permission, Madame Bones, to visit Sirius and ask a few questions to clear things up. Then I can give you an "anonymous" message with that information that you can follow through with.” She nods her understanding and goes “the best I can give you is Tuesday, but I will push for Monday afternoon.”  
“Thanks, that is would be good. Now I, Lady Dandylane-Greystone, wish to ask the Regent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom and the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones if they wish to enter a formal alliance with the House of Greystone and reignite the Potter Alliance once more.” I look at my two companions who look back at me. “Now I believe that Sirius technically is the Regent for the Potter House so I call not officially ask for you to renew your alliance with the House of Potter but I can form alliances with all those who were in it and when Sirius is proved innocent and has claimed his Seats as Head of the House of Black and Regent of the House of Potter, I hope to join him in alliance so that the Potter Alliance will be back officially.” I inform the two ladies. “That sounds like a reasonable plan. I, Madame Augusta Beatrice Longbottom, Regent of the House of Longbottom, agree to the alliance with the House of Greystone and its Head, Lady Skye Dandylane-Greystone.” Augusta goes, and Amelia repeats the same for the House of Bones. I smile, and we spend the next while talking about others that were in the old Potter Alliance.  
That weekend, Skye pops off to the airport and collects her two familiars from Customs. Once home she introduces them to Harry, Hedwig and Alfred, the first familiar is Skye’s cross-breed cat called Moonbeam Magic, her coat was like that of the sunny sky and a starry night combined who Harry was enchanted by and the other was a tri-breed black cockatoo named Smokewing who the two owls found very interesting, but he just reacts slightly aloof being in a new environment and having to share his home with new companions. “Smokewing will get over it, he normally a very social bird.” She tells Harry who goes and gets his art gear to create a picture of the new animals in his life. They were very realistic and captured each of the subject’s character incredibly.


	5. Sept 29th, Monday afternoon

Skye’s P.O.V.  
I shiver just a little as Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and retired Auror Alastor Moody lead me up the path to the castle that was the Azkaban Prison. “I have looked into the notes I made of Sirius’ arrest and I know you make sense.” "Mad-eye" Moody goes. “Sirius was not hiding his Appration but following training in tracking down criminals. The blood splatter was all wrong and leaving only a finger, hey, if Sirius did what he did nothing of Peter should have been that intact.” “Thanks, I needed that picture in my head as I visit Dementor.” I tell him, “Luckily I am slightly immune to the efforts of them.” “How?” Auror Shacklebolt asks. “I have a mixture of creature blood within me and that helps protect my mind from them.” I reply to which he looks at me, trying to work out what I was but I didn’t let it bother me. We walk into the prison and I flinch slightly at the smell of horror and despair hits me. I follow the two men to a room on the second floor with a desk and two chairs. One had special chains upon it to hold any prisoner down once they sit in it. “Thank you, gentlemen. You can wait outside; I will be perfectly safe inside even with Black’s arrival.” I tell them and walk fully into the room, not removing my cloak yet but moving it to protect my face more.  
Soon a Dementor and a Guard come in with Sirius between them and I have my first look at my charge’s godfather, to say I wasn’t impressed is an understatement. Even after 5 years in Azkaban, he had an aura of elegance and power, his black hair was long & messy, but his grey eyes held a light, a desperation even after all these years and I realise he was holding on due to his knowledge of his innocence & a slight desire of revenge against the one who betrayed them all.  
Sirius’ P.O.V.  
It was just another day in this hell-hole prison when that was broken. I look up at the sound of a human approaching, so I return to my human form and look at the door of my cell. “It seems to be your lucky day, Black, someone out there believes you are innocent and worth saving.” I am startled at that but only can watch as he unlocks the door and signals a Dementor to lift me up and drag me away. I am taken to one of the rooms designed for questioning prisoners. I see Auror Shacklebolt & my old boss Moody standing outside the room and Alastor nods at me as he pushes open the door. I see a hooded figure standing within the room, pacing that turns and looks at me as I come in, on my own two feet, between my guards. I sit down on the chair and flinch just a little when the chains secure me to the chair. I peer at the figure and come to realise that I was in the company of a female. “Thank you, you may return to your posts, gentleman,” a lady by the sound of her voice, as it is well-mannered and has hints of sophistication within it but also a slight accent I didn’t recognise. When the door closes again, she removes her hood and I gasp at the women in front of me as she finishes the remove her cloak.  
She is a breath of fresh air, a blast of light in this dark and dreary place as she was incredible like an avenging angel. Her blue eyes glitter in the dim room, holding streaks of green playing in them and the little light in the room made her hair making it look golden brown with honey highlights. She smiles gently at me as she arranges her green blouse and smooths her trousers as she sits in the chair opposite to me. Her smile seems to warm something within me and giving me new hope and energy. “Hello Lord Black, my name is Lady Dandylane-Greystone, and I am the current guardian of your godson, Harry Potter.” “What?? Why?? How??” I ask, and her smile turns a little sad. “When Lily sacrificed herself for her son, she created a special blood ward that Dumbledore misinterpreted and placed Harry with his Mundane relatives, remember.” She goes, and I vaguely recall Hagrid’s comments when he took Harry away that horrible Halloween night. “Magic doesn’t come from nowhere and Lily’s came from the same line as mine, I am a half-blood, the Greystones and since I am of the same blood as Lily, I took control of the blood-wards and hence the guardianship of Harry. But I didn’t do this without foreknowledge, see I have the ability to listen to the stars; they tell me of past events that need to correct or could led to something bad in the future.” I look at the young lady in front of me and see the truth in her words. “What did they tell you about me?” I ask softly. “That the Loyal Hound of the Potters is caged unjustly and the possible location of the True Rat. How is it that Pettigrew escaped you, Sirius?” I understand, Sirius is the Dog Star and Hound a breed of Dog, so she knows that I was whom the stars talked of but not the other hidden meaning behind Hound and Rat, so I inform her what she is missing. “When James, Peter, Remus Lupin,” she interrupts with “the Gentle Wolf,” startling me a little with that but I continue, “And I were at Hogwarts, in our fifth year, all of us but Remus managed to become Animagi. James was a stag, Prongs,” “the stars called the Potters a Herd,” She goes in awe. “I can become a Grim-like dog, Padfoot, and Peter learnt to change into a rat, Wormtail so when I tracked him down, he cut of his finger and transformed before disappearing into the sewers.” “Thank for informing me, I myself am a Magical Creature by Inheritance, I am part Were-tiger. I shall inform my Ministry contact about that and they will move to arrest Pettigrew immediately.”  
I nod my agreement at that statement and smile at the fact if we meet up with Remus, she will have no problems with him. She continues “If things go to plan, sometime tomorrow you’ll have your trial and be freed. It was decided that you shall be sent a Medical Clinic in the States for a week, called The Valley Clinic; it operates in a time bubble so technically you will be there for a month, then a week here at St Mungo’s so people can visit you. Healer Noshi Blackhawk is a great man, and his place is said to be amazing. Privacy is insured, and everything is the best one can have to offer. Don’t worry about payment, when you are freed I am certain that the government will be willing to pay at least most of the cost.” I smile at that and she goes on to tell me more about my godson and his love of art, his new school and friends which took up the rest of the hour she was given. “I know that we shall see each other again soon and so I find pleasure in the idea of you helping me raise Harry, Lord Black.” She goes as she puts her cloak back on. “In that case, call me Sirius.” I tell her to which she replies, “Only if you call me Skye.” “It is an honour, Skye. I do look forward to seeing you again.” “Yes, later, Sirius,” and she exits the room. A Dementor & the Guard from before comes in and take me back to my cell. I see Moody salute me and Skye blow me a little kiss and I read her lips saying, “Happy Belated Birthday” as I am dragged away so I smile knowing that they are truly on my side. I spent the rest of the day and well into the evening daydreaming about Skye and to my amazement I find that the Dementors didn’t seem to remove these pleasant thoughts from me. I thought to myself that the second thing I would ask Skye when I see her next is what did she do as I was sure she had a part in the Dementors not affecting me as much.  
Skye’s P.O.V.  
I Apparate to where she left her car and drives home to find Harry was waiting outside with Justin and his mother as due to her meeting, I organised for them to bring Harry home. I park the car and unlock the front door. “Give me a minute to reset the security system.” I step inside, feeling the tingle of the Wards recognise me. I press the security into the pad, resetting the mundane security system plus this action also reorganises the Wards around the doorway so that with the right words, their guests can come in. The whole house had a combination of mundane and magical features that mixed in harmony due special crystals that suppressed any magic within the house plus in Australia mundane and magical folk lived closer together and technomancy was embraced more openly so all my appliances aren’t affected by magic and electricity still works. It took 3 days before everything was set up properly as I had to have all of them delivered from the US and some were still arriving when I arrived in England. Technomancy appliances didn’t really look any different to normal appliances except the metal and/or plastic had faint scribe covering them, the runes that helped power and control the magical parts of the devices. “It is okay to come in now,” I say, and Harry understands the safe words of the Wards, even though he is keyed into them, but to the others it was standard way of telling someone that the security system was reset so Mrs Finch- Fletchley and Justin follow Harry inside. “Welcome to Garden House or as I call it the Greenhouse,” Harry goes and leads his friend and his mother to the living room as I go to the kitchen.  
“So, what is the story with you and Harry, Miss Dandylane?” Mrs Finch- Fletchley asks when I come in with a plate of biscuits and a tea set. “Well, my ancestors decided to move to Australia with the first fleet except my grandmother’s family was of the same family that Harry’s own mother was form so when I was looking into my family after my granny dies. I had already decided to move to England and when I looked up Harry’s family, I discovered that his mother, Lily, had died when he was young, and her sister was neglecting Harry due to her jealously of Lily. So, I removed Harry immediately from the house, took him to a doctor and psychologist to deal with any problems that neglect caused.” “She bought me new clothes, toys, art materials and allowed me to pick everything for my bedroom.” Harry goes. “Come on, Justin, I will show you!” And I watch as Harry leads his one of his first new friends to his room. I note to ask Madame Bones if her niece can write to Harry and so organise play dates with both her and Madame Longbottom’s grandson Neville, whom I remember was a day older than Harry, so Harry can interact with some magical children, though there is a slight possibility that one of Harry’s new friends is a Muggleborn wizard.  
“So, you rescue a distant relative from an abusive home after moving to another country? Takes a lot of courage to do so, Miss Dandylane.” Justin’s mother says turning back to me. “Call me Skye; I believe we will be seeing each other often.” I tell her and her reply to that, “then call me Melinda.” “Well, Melinda, I believe that all children are very precious, and family is family no matter how great the distance and no family should treat their own like Harry was with his aunt.” She nods her understanding and asks, “So what will you do with yourself to support you both in this new land?” “I was an engineer back in Australia, but I also write books, but I saved a lot so have enough unto I hear back from a couple publishers about writing for them here instead. I have also put feelings out for any engineering consultant jobs.” “Well, you are an interesting one, Skye, both clever and imaginative. So, what type of books do you write?” She asks. “I mainly do semi-autobiography fantasy, but I have written one or two textbooks in my time on engineering.” I go, and she looks incredibly pleased with that. We talk for another half an hour before she calls her son and leaves.  
I write the note to Amelia explaining the situation with Sirius and Peter plus the request of having Susan come friends with Harry. Then I write to Augusta about Harry and Neville meeting. I go upstairs to the special owlery and spot Hedwig chatting with Alfred and Smokewing who has finally settled down, who looks excited to see me. I give him the letter to the Longbottoms and Alfred the note to Director Bones before I go down to organise dinner. Harry and I talk with me telling him about Sirius and my idea of introducing him to Neville Longbottom whose birthday was the day before his and Susan Bones. He likes that idea of meeting some magical friends. After he writes his first letters to Neville and Susan, I send him to bed; I go to bed myself and find myself dreaming the most realistic talk with the stars. I hear a voice cry out that she is pregnant, a baby girl born sometime in May to a whispered “Obliviate”, secrecy spells added to the papers, so no-one knew about the child who was sent to French to the best orphanage, I heard the girl’s name and understand why everything was done, the name was Bethany Stella Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, the Death Eaters who tortured the Longbottoms to insanity and coma-like states. I knew that Bethany properly end up going to Beauxbaton instead of Hogwarts maybe, but the dream seemed to tell me that I should bring Bethany home to England and adopt her like I did Harry, but I needed permission from Sirius as he is Lord Black & Bellatrix was born Black and I needed to clear it with the Ministry to move a child into England. I also needed to talk to Madame Longbottom about having the daughter of the people who are responsible for her son’s and daughter-in-law’s hospitalisation near her grandson, but I knew that if I decided to erus blood-adopted Bethany, some of the characteristics of her parents will fade. (Bethany is taken from two stories, age from “All Was Not Well” by White Angel, name, and other details from “The Other Side of the Mirror” by darkcyan)


	6. Sept 30th, Tuesday

3rd P.O.V.  
Amelia had read Skye’s letter the previous night and decided to act first thing that day that day, so she sent a message to Rufus Scrimgeour to come to her office immediately that morning. She knew that Madame Longbottom was already written to her contacts in the Wizengamont to get Sirius’ trial that afternoon. “Boss, you wanted to see me?” Scrimgeour calls when he knocks on her door. “Yes, come in, Rufus,” she goes, and he walks in. He sits down in the chair opposite Amelia, “What can I do for you, Madame Bones?” “It has come to my attention that Sirius Black, now Lord Black, never received a trial back in 1981 and I received a tip-off saying that someone spotted a portly wizard, that looked a little like Peter Pettigrew, transform into rat and run onto the Weasley property sometime yesterday. I want you to contact Arthur Weasley, get him to meet me at the Floo Entrance and tell him that a fugitive is hiding on his property only.” She instructs him. “Right, Boss,” and he walks down to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. “Arthur, Amelia needs you to meet her on the main floor, she got a tip-off that a wanted wizard is on your property.” “Oh, my, yes I will come with you!” Arthur goes and follows Rufus to the main floor. Greeting Madame Bones, he calls out “The Borrow” and steps into the Floo.  
“Sweetie, what is wrong? You are home early.” Molly Weasley says and then gasps when Amelia and Rufus come though. “Honey, Amelia believes that a bad wizard is hiding on our property.” Arthur explains softly as Amelia and Rufus put up an Anti-Disapparition Ward around the house. “What??” She goes and looks to Amelia for an explanation. “To start with, do any of your boys own a pet rat?” “Yes, Percy, why?” “The fact is that the crook we are looking for is an Animagus with the form of a rat, so we wish to make sure that Percy’s pet isn’t whom we are looking for. So please quietly tell him to place his pet into its cage and bring it here.” Molly nods and does so. “Percy dear, can you place put Scabbers in his cage, we are going on a little trip.” She tells her third son. He nods and gently puts the rat into the cage before locking it. He follows his mother downstairs and stops in shock in seeing his father with Director Bones and Head Auror Scrimgeour in the lounge room. When Scabbers spots the guest, he starts to panic but cannot free himself from his cage. “Homenum Revelio,” Amelia says, pointing her wand at Peter. The light hits him and reveals to all in the room that he was human in disguise. “Right, sorry Percy but Scabbers here needs to be taken into custody so we can make him transform and have him arrested for being an unregistered Animagus and see what other crimes he has committed.” “Can you tell us you suspect he is?” Arthur asks and before anyone can answer a silver tiger comes into the room. “Amelia, I was told you were at the Weasleys, can I come in and help out?” The tiger speaks. Amelia turns and sends out her Hound Patronus back with a message saying, “Sure thing, Skye, I shall leave you to it as I wish to take the rat back right away.” Amelia cancelled her wards and Scrimgeour did the same, so Amelia took the cage and Disapparated back to her office. Shortly later, Skye knocks on the door of The Burrow. “Hello, you must be Skye?” Rufus greets the young lady at the door. “Yes, I am. You must be Rufus Scrimgeour, Head Auror; Madame Bones would have trusted only you with this mission.” He nods and lets Skye in before Disappariting away himself.  
“Hello, Mr and Mrs Weasley, may I introduce myself to you. My name is Lady Skye Dandylane-Greystone, and I am the one who told Madame Bones about the Rat. What I am going to say isn't really for young ears except these directly affected by these events.” “Percy, you can leave and go back to what you were doing before this, okay.” Arthur tells his son. Percy nods and leaves the room. Skye watches the boy go upstairs before turning back to his parents. “The rat-wizard just taken away was the assumed dead Peter Pettigrew, the true traitor of the Potters.” The two Weasleys look at her in shock before Mrs Weasley goes “How did you know that?” “I have the ability to read the past and I discovered that the wrong person was in jail and the real traitor was hiding among some redheads. So, I followed all possible leads to the facts that Peter was an illegal Animagus just like Sirius Black and James Potter. So, I contacted Director Bones and told her.” Skye explains to the couple. “Thank you for saving us the hassle when this comes out later.” Molly goes, and Arthur asks, “How can we repay you?” “Well, I have recently adopted a magical child and would love to have him meet some more other wizards and witches, so once he has settled in with me better, can I Owl you about organising a play date with your kids?” “That is a great idea, please to that,” Mrs Weasley goes, and Miss Dandylane smiles in reply. “Thanks for that. Now I have something else I can help you with, don’t you realise that your second son can claim the rights to the Headship of the Prewett family and as his parents you can be his Proxy or Regent until he is of age or out of the country?” They look at me in shock. “I did my research on old families, so think about that. I need to go now and get ready for Pettigrew’s trial as I need to see this through.” “See you later,” both Weasleys say still in shock and Skye leaves the property.  
Skye’s P.O.V.  
When I Apparate to the Ministry, I walk to the Department of Law Enforcement after checking in with the Department of Magical Creatures but with my title of Lady Greystone, I didn’t have a name-tag with my Inheritance listed on it. I knock on Amelia’s door and she opens it. “Skye, I have sent Rufus to collect Sirius while Auror Shacklebolt and his own partner are guarding Pettigrew.” She goes as I take the seat she offered me. “I have Floo-called the full Wizengamont and slightly blackmailed the Minister in having the trial ASAP.” “How?” I ask and she smiles, “I told him that the previous management made the error and he would be seen the hero if he corrected now when it came to his attention.” I smile at that and she asks, “What do you think should happen once Sirius is cleared of all charges?” “I believe that a week here,” I go, handing Amelia a booklet on Healer Noshi Blackhawk’s The Valley Clinic, “Than a week at St Mungo’s, so he can have visitors, sounds reasonable.” “Wow, a time bubble means that that week can stretch to as long as he needs. And the Government would be happy to pay at least three quarters of the cost.” She goes and I say, “I would be happy to pay the last quarter. Now something else, I need your help with.” “Okay, what is up?” Madame Bones goes. “I would like you to put in a word for me to the Department of Immigration as I wish to adopt a little girl from French if I can.” I inform her. “I shall be happy to do that. Once you get the details and paperwork done, I shall happily pass them on else well. Now why don’t you join me for lunch and then we can get to the courtroom when all the Wizengamont members arrive?” She goes but I decline. “I shall pick up the paperwork and fill in the details I can before the trial instead.” “See you then, nice to talk to you again.” Amelia goes and I exit her office.  
I collect the right paperwork and briefly looking up the records to see if I can find more information on Bethany Lestrange’ placement, I only find a rough location, the general area at which the orphanage can be located. Finding myself a private corner, I pull out my magical mobile. It was only just out but it was connected to the main cell network and properly registered. I thanked my French friend, Claudia and her job at Juneur Wizarding Technologies ("Forging Destiny" by White Angel of Auralon) for giving all my family them as they were only slowly coming out as mobile phones were only really just come into fashion in the mundane world but JWT have been working on them for eight years after they first come out in 1973. And Claudia was who I was going to ring. “Bonjour, Claudia Dupont here. How can I help you?” “G’day mate, it is Skye here.” I go, smiling at Claudia’s answer. “Skye darling, how are you?” She goes with glee. “Great, I am standing in the British Ministry of Magic as I have finally decided to move back to the Motherland.” I say and she laughs. “So, you are only just across the pond, as Englishman would say, now. So, what can I do for you?” She asks. “I have one of those rare dream tales and I need your help locating someone.” “Here in my fair France? Who am I looking for?” She goes. “Bethany Stella Lestrange, a four-year-old girl. She was placed in an orphanage over in the Provence region after her birth parents were both jailed here late 1981, so born first half of 1982.” I inform her. “Ahh, and you wish to adopt her, why?” “I have personal interest in her as her mother was a Black and have recently gained guardianship of the current Black Head’s godson.” “You don’t mean the Comte de Sable bloodline? ("Forging Destiny" and "Sirius’ Savior" by Silverfawkes combined but history from "Forging Destiny")” “What do you mean?” “Comtes are consisted slightly higher than your Lords over there. The Sable family were once highly recognised family as they were a military family that most French kings trusted to guard them. The Black family is a Cadet branch of that line and all other lines have disappeared due to the Wars.” “Wow, so if I do get permission for the Lord Black here…” “I can use that connection to move things after this side faster and when you turn up to organise everything, it will be smoother.” “Once you have found her, I will come over to meet her in person before starting the adoption process.” “Okay, I will ring you when I find out which orphanage, she was placed in. Salut ma aimée!!” “Salut ma aimée!!” I go and hang up the phone.  
In the café I locate, I sit down and order some lunch. I fill in all the details I can about Beth like her age, parents, etc., then all my details and information needed like I had already adopted Harry, two years older, how I will be cohabiting with an adult male etc. A small paper plane comes towards me and lands beside me, so I pick it up. I unfold it and read that Sirius’ and Peter’s trials will be in 20 minutes in Courtroom 10. I pack up all the paperwork, turn my mobile onto silent and feel the air around me to locate where the courtroom is and discover that it is on the lower levels of the Ministry. I go to a lift and when I step in, I spot Amelia, so I stand next to her. “Are you ready for this?” I ask, and she nods. We exit the lift together and she leads me to Courtroom 10. I go up to the visitors’ gallery where I am greeted by Moody who is there in case, he needs to testify his findings from October 31st - November 1st, 1981, and Director Bones takes her place in the stands. Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, current Chief Warlock walks up to his place and goes “This emergency meeting of the Wizengamont is now in session. Director Bones, you are the one you called for this trial, come forth and explain.” She stands and moves to the front. “Last week, I received an anonymous owl that informs me that she had information about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. This mysterious woman wrote that she had also written to Madame Longbottom and wished to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron. I decided to go as if she were meeting up with Madame Longbottom as well in a public place, I would be safe.” “Madame Longbottom, do you argue with this statement?” The clerk asks and Augusta goes, “Yes, I also received an anonymous owl saying that that some women had information on Black and Pettigrew.” “Continue, Director Bones.” “Meeting up with the informant, who didn’t disguise herself as she was new to the country so no one would recognise her anyway; I found out that she was a Seer of the past that is how she had received her information. She told us that Sirius Black never had a trial and was innocent as she knew that one of his supposed victims, Peter Pettigrew was still alive.” Madame Bones goes on. “Her information wasn’t complete, so she requested a meeting with Black to discover how that was true which I granted. Once she had met with Black, to keep her anonymity, she sent me a message explaining how Pettigrew was hiding so I and Head Auror went to the location and found Pettigrew in his unregistered rat Animagus form. So, this meeting is to clear up the matter of Peter Pettigrew’s supposed murder at the hands of Sirius Black and who really betrayed the Potters in October 81. Bring in the prisoners.” Kingsley opens the door to the room and Shacklebolt & his partner plus one Dementor come in with Sirius and Pettigrew with them. Pettigrew is shaking with fear and visibly panicking while Sirius is more composed and besides looking thin and tired looked extraordinarily strong and I could smell his excitement that he was getting his day in court. They both were sat down in the special chairs and the chains attach themselves to them, I could smell that Pettigrew’s fear peaks and he soils himself with it. Sirius just looks around and he finds me, looking me straight into my eyes, I feel a jolt of electricity down my spine and into my heart, causing it to speed up briefly before he looks away.  
Sirius’ P.O.V.  
I woke up in my cell and shift into Padfoot to clear my head about the coming day, I allowed the animal side mostly to take over to sort through the feelings that I had. There was something about Skye that draw me in and I couldn’t denial that it went beyond her physical beauty, I admit that I was attracted by that at first, but her serious attitude towards my lack of trial, her straight-forwardness about adopting Harry and her Creature Inheritance, her willingness to do anything for family no matter how distant, all of it just called to me and I only just met her. I pick up the sounds of footsteps, so I change back into my normal self as they come to my cell. I recognise Rufus Scrimgeour from my days as an Auror and realise that it is time to go as Peter has been located. I stand and let Scrimgeour place the handcuffs on me. He leads me out of Azkaban to a boat where I spot Moody waiting for us. We get into the boat and travel all the way to the mainland. Once we reached the mainland, since it was only the three of us, Moody, and Rufus Apparate me to a cell within the Ministry to await the trial. I sit down with Moody taking the other one within the room and Scrimgeour stands outside to guard us.  
Moody turns to me and goes “I am sorry you didn’t get this 5 years ago, I knew there was something fishy about the situation, but I didn’t have a chance to look into it and that very next day, you were already in Azkaban, lad.” “It doesn’t matter now; I am getting my day in court and the truth will come out.” I tell him. Scrimgeour comes back in after around 2 hours later and says, “Time to move you closer to the courtroom, Pettigrew is going to be in the same room but there is a Dementor within the room plus a ward that will be activated to separate you both, so you aren’t tempted to do anything.” “I shall see you in the courtroom, sonny,” Alastair goes and leaves the cell. I follow Rufus to the new room that is attached to Courtroom 10. I spot Shacklebolt’s partner at the door waiting for us and he opens it. I go inside, and he follows us in. Scrimgeour stills outside to stand guard. “The ward is connected to the cuffs, right? I know Peter is over the outside of this room, but I cannot see or hear him and the same for him, only you, your partner and the Dementor can see & hear everything and cross the room, right?” I recall from my time as an Auror. He doesn’t answer but I knew I am right.  
Another hour passes, and a Junior Auror comes with food for us all & I am happy to eat a nicer meal than that in Azkaban. Once I am done, the Junior Auror leaves with the plates and it isn’t even another half an hour before, the door to the courtroom opens by Rufus. I don’t look at the Rat as I allow myself to be lead into the courtroom. The handcuffs are removed, and I sit down, only slightly flinches again as the chains attach me to the chair. I look around and spot Skye sitting up in the visitors’ gallery with Moody. I meet her eyes and warmth fills me, chasing the chill of the Dementor that just left away. I look away and look towards the front of the courtroom where Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, my old Head Master and the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge were watching Amelia who was as I realise Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and in charge of this trial. She turns to us and goes “To speed this up, we shall simply give each of those gentlemen, Veritaserum to get them to tell us what happened.” She nods to her assistant who steps forth with the bottle.  
The assistant comes over and places three single drops on my tongue. Director Bones goes, “What is your full name?” “Sirius Orion Black.” I hear myself answer. “What is your date of birth?” “March Tenth, 1959.” She turns to the crowd and goes “As we can see the Serum is working. Now, did you betray the Potters in 1981?” “No!” “Were you their Secret Keeper?” “Yes, in September 1981.” “What do you mean by that?” Madame Bones asks as the people cry out that he must have guilty. “The Potters were under the Fidelius Charm with me as their Secret Keeper from the 15th of September to the 15th of October. They decided to move locations and I decided that I was a too obvious choice of Secret Keeper, so on the evening of the October 15th, Lily did the Charm with Peter Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper.” “Describe the events of October 31st and up to your arrest.” “I decided to check on Peter that night when I found the place empty and a Death Eater mask on his bed. So, I rush over to Godric’s Hollow to find the place partly destroyed and Harry crying in his cot. I picked him up and quickly healed him before Hagrid turns up to collect Harry to take him somewhere safe. I lend him my flying motorcycle and went after Pettigrew. I tracked him down and when I found him, he yells out that I betrayed the Potters. Before I could react he cuts off his finger and casts a Bombarda Hex behind me. It hits a gas line and the whole street blows up, killing the Muggles in the area and Peter transforms into his rat Animagus form, disappearing into the sewers. I started laughing as I couldn’t believe that he managed to get the better of me, a Hit Wizard. Next thing I know I was in Azkaban.” “That is all, administer the antidote.” I blink as I feel the effects of the Veritaserum fade.  
I half listen to the rest of the trial as Pettigrew admits to telling Voldemort where the Potters were living and blowing up the 12 Muggles to frame me for his murder. Once he was given the antidote, Director Bones goes. “I move that all charges against Sirius Black be dropped, he receives medical treatment at a Private facility, I suggest the Valley Clinic in America for a week then St Mungo’s for another week, for his unjust stay in Azkaban and he be given some form of compensation as well.” Minister Fudge calls a vote and I watch as the majority of the Wizengamont vote yes. I note that Lucius Malfoy doesn’t vote at all and looks a little sick at the revelations. “I also move that Peter Pettigrew is charged with the same crimes and sent to Azkaban with special cuffs to prevent him from transforming upon him.” Minister Fudge calls for that vote, with again the majority vote for that movement. “Sirius Black, you are cleared of all charges and shall receive 100,000 Galleons per year you were jailed plus all costs that are not paid for your treatment at the Valley Clinic we shall also cover. Release him and take Pettigrew away.” Fudge goes and the Dementor comes back in with two new Aurors who attract new cuffs to Peter. He whimpers as they drag him out of the Courtroom. I stand as the chains drop off me. I thank all of them for coming and clearing my name.  
Madame Longbottom comes over and so does Professor Dumbledore who I look at and go “Once I am finished with my treatment, I wish to gain guardianship of my godson,” “Isn’t better that he stays where he is, he is safe?” “No, I am whom his parents wanted to raise him, and I can protect him so please start organising things so when I return to England, I can fill in the paperwork while in St Mungo’s.” Madame Longbottom interrupts in that moment before he can say any more, “Sorry, but I have already gained permission to create an international Portkey to send Sirius Black to America and I need to take him to a secure location to create it.” I nod my agreement and follow her out of the courtroom. Amelia, Moody, and Skye follow after us and I see that Skye avoids being spotted by the Minister and Dumbledore. Once we are within Amelia’s office, I turn to Skye and go “Tell Harry that I cannot wait to meet him.” “I will and I will send Remus an owl with tonight’s paper to let him know as well.” She says.  
3rd P.O.V.  
Sirius looks at Skye and asks, “Did you have anything to do with the fact that the Dementors didn’t affect me last night?” Skye smiles, “Yes but I won’t tell you here and now. Madame Longbottom, Lord Black, I had a Star Dream last night about Bellatrix Lestranges née Black. She gave birth to a daughter early 1982 before she was sent to Azkaban and I wish to adopt her and when she is a little older, erus blood-adopt her. Do you mind that the child of your son’s & daughter-in-law’s attackers close to your grandson, Augusta?” “She is an innocent in that matter and with you raising her & contact with my grandson, she will learn the true effects of that behaviour. Plus, when you erus blood-adopt her, same of the characteristics of her birth parents will fade so I don’t really have any real issue with it.” “Sirius, as head of the Black family, do I have your permission to adopt a member of your family?” “I am happy for you do so as long as I can be her other parent and if Harry is fine with having a younger sister.” Sirius goes. “I will ask him tonight.” Skye goes and “Good, now I wish to get better, so I can be ready to be a guardian to both of them.” Augusta nods her agreement and pulls out a small globe from her purse, tapping with her wand, “Portus.” “Sirius, oh, here is your wand; it wasn’t snapped due to your lack of trial 5 years ago.” Amelia goes, “I got it out of storage at lunchtime as I knew you were going to need it after you were cleared.” “Also, here is your referral to the place and other information that you and they need.” Skye goes and heads me a packet. “Thanks both of you. See you all later.” He goes, as he pockets his wand and grabs the Portkey. “Activate,” Augusta goes, and Sirius disappears.  
Skye smiles and turns to the others “Madame Bones, Madame Longbottom, here is a letter for each of your charges from mine. I need to return home to pick up Harry from school, I trust you’ll keep that silent, Mr Moody?” He nods, “I will ask no questions, so no one here knows where he is.” She smiles again and with a nod, Apparates away from the office and into the transport room at home. She drives to the Primary School where she finds Harry talking Jack about the upcoming winter season. “Harry, I am back from my business.” She calls out at the door and he turned to see her. “Skye, how did it go?” “He is free, Harry, he is free!!” She tells him. “And he cannot wait to meet you.” “Yeah, I was nervous he would want anything to do with me.” He whispers. “Who wouldn’t want to meet you? You are very special, Harry!” She whispers back before Mr Frost interrupts. “I knew Harry was distracted by something today, but he would say. I think now he didn’t want to jinx it.” “Probably, when Harry was younger his parents were murdered, and his godfather was jailed without trial of one: betraying them to their killer, two: murdering the real betrayer and thirteen others. I discovered this and found out where the real criminal was hiding so I contacted the correct agency. Just before I got here, I witnessed the trial that clear Harry’s godfather and the sentence of the correct crook.” Skye tells Jack and Harry smiles. “Once, he is better, he will come and live with us?” They laugh and she goes, “I believe he will be pleased to hear that. Let’s go home and start preparing one of the spare bedrooms for him?” “Yes!! Bye Jack!! See you tomorrow!!” He says and grabs his bag, rushing outside to find Skye’s car as Jack calls after him, “See you tomorrow, Harry.” Turning to Skye, “I will see you tomorrow as well?” “Sure, I will be dropping him off and picking him up as I have no plans that will overlap. But I believe seeing each other socially won’t work if Harry’s godfather comes to live with us and I am acting as Harry’s mother.” “Okay, I wasn’t asking as I already have a girlfriend, a pretty dentist that lives nearby.” Skye blushes, “Oh, I am so sorry, I better go before I embarrass myself further.” Jack laughs as she jogs after her charge.  
Luckily for her, Harry didn’t see her mistake, so he talked about getting a bed for Sirius that isn’t too hard nor too soft, middle shade colours hence not too bright or too dark for the paintwork and other things that Sirius will need like the basic, a toothbrush, hairbrush, comb, shaving cream, shaver, etc. for the bathroom. Skye laughs, smiles and makes mental notes of what Harry is saying and making suggestions of her own like burgundy red and rich yellow for the bed sheets as these colours were close to his House colours from his magical boarding school days. When they pull in, Skye leads Harry to the lounge room to discuss things. “Okay, Harry, something a little different. How would you feel being a big brother?” She asks. “I sometimes imagined what it would be like if my parents lived, would they have had another child, why?” He goes, in confusion. “You know how I told you that I found out about your godfather from the stars?” She replies and at his nod, continues, “Occasionally if I need to receive a lot of information, I have special dreams. Last night, I had one that leads to try and locate a young girl in France and bring her to England.” “Why didn’t you tell me this is morning?” He inquires. “You remember Neville, your new pen pal?” At his nod, she informs him, “The girl I wish to adopt is the daughter of the ones who attacked his parents, so I wanted to see if his grandmother was okay with me bringing her in close contact with him.” “And she didn’t mind because if she comes to know him and how her birth parents affected him, she probably won’t make the same choice…” “Yes, plus see your godfather is the Head of his family and the girl’s mother is actually his cousin so I needed permission from him to adopt her.” “So, you needed him to be free to do so?” “Yes, and he is interested in being her adopted father as long as you are happy to have a younger sister.” Skye goes and Harry cheers. “Yes, you can adopt her once you find her and yes, Sirius will be definitely moving in with us.” He gives me a large hug and rushing up to his room, “I am going to do some homework before designing both of their rooms. You were already planning to have Sirius move in that is why there are 2 spare rooms, right?” “Yes, one for Sirius and a guestroom that now will be Bethany’s that is the girl’s name, Bethany Stella.” “Cool, I am so glad you come to England Skye, this is the best week ever!!” He cheers as he closes his door a little, so he can do his work.  
Skye shakes her head at his enthusiasm but with a smile on her face as she looks through the mail she has received from both worlds. She opens up the envelope from the mundane publisher and reads the letter within it. “Brilliant, I just will send them the details to my Storm Rosegarden’s account and start writing the next book of the series.” As the letter is an acceptance form for a book deal that is very generous due to the fact her alias was obviously known by the company and her books’ popularity in Australia and well accepted in England and America. She looks at the owl mail and finds a letter from the wizardry publisher and finds another acceptance letter, but this deal is different, less generous in the percentage per book sold but she doesn’t care as long as she accepted. She fills in the correct details to her personal vault which was also under her own name. She wrote the textbook under her real name because she wanted people to know she owned a living and doesn’t just use the Greystone family vault to pay her way as to speak. She sorts out the rest, looking at bills and glancing at different advertisements before finding one for the newest adventures of Harry Potter book. She notes down the author and decides to contact Griphook to get him to track down whoever was making money off Harry’s fame and sue them. She finishes up before going up to her room and taking out a new notepad to start writing her next Tiger-Girl novel. She also writes a letter to Remus about the trial and attaches the copy of the Daily Prophet she receives while writing and another warning Mrs Dursley that Dumbledore will be visiting within the week.


	7. October 4th, Sat.

Skye’s P.O.V.  
The Wednesday after the Trial, saw Harry seeing Rapunzel in the afternoon and soon the weekend comes. I receive an owl from Madame Longbottom inviting both me and Harry over from the afternoon, so I reply back with a positive reply. I tell Harry that he will be meeting Neville for the first time and he grins, saying “Great, I get not wait to ask him about Herbology as we are learning about upcoming winter flowers and I would like to know about some magical ones.” I get organised to go out and pick up the two letters to deliver. Harry follows me as I go to the car. Hopping in, I go to a car park close the Leaky Cauldron, first quickly dropping of Mrs Dursley’s letter at the closest Express post box. Harry tells me he would like to get some paint for Sirius’ and Bethany’s room, and I agree we get some at Diagon Alley. We go through and go straight to correct store were Harry, in his Evan disguise, chats up the shop assistant to get the colours that we agreed on. We pay for them and I lead Harry to the sweet shop to get a box of chocolate to give to Madame Longbottom. Leaving the magical shopping district and go to get the bedroom’s proper sheets, pillows, and some new furniture, i.e. a new bookshelf each and a mirror for Bethany’s room. Along, with those that I ask to be delivered like before, I locate new personal effects for both new housemates.  
When we get home, with the delivery man right behind us, I got them to drop the bookshelves into the garage when my phone rings. Checking the number, I see that it is Claudia, so I pick it up, “You little ripper, you found her already?” “You own me one meal when you come to see her, yes I did!!” She squeals and takes a breath. “The orphanage is called Silver Coast Children’s Home and it is a pretty nice place, bet they didn’t want her growing up jaded against the mundane folk now did they?” “Good, I wouldn’t go against you on that bet.” I reply. “I gave them a call and told them that a friend of mine with a connection the old de Sable family was interested in adopting one of their girls. They were very excited and ask which one if I knew so I told them. Now this gets a little interesting,” She goes. “Oh, tell me, something about her placement…” I think out loud. “Oui, they start to say how when she was given to them that the person told them that she would eventually go to a special school, but no one really should adopt her, then gave them a generous check to raise her. I asked how much, and it was 170,000 Euros, which is 10,000 Euros per year, right?” “Correct, ring them back and tell them that the current Comte de Sable is actually personally interested in adopting her along with your friend and that both are willing to donate 100,000 Euros combined to their place.” I am willing personally pay all of it if Sirius doesn’t wish to help out, but I believe he wouldn’t mind getting one over the Ministry. “Will do, either way, you have an appointment with them in 2 weeks’ time, so they can see if they can change your mind with another girl.” “Thanks, I cannot wait to meet her and show them, I am no pushover. I will buy you lunch then.” “Oui, I am looking forward to it, ma aimée.” With that she hangs up and I go and check on Harry who has made sandwiches for both of us.  
“Good news?” He asks when I join him at the table. “Kind of,” I go and explain the situation to him. He looks conflicted as he questions me “You are saying that the person who dropped Bethany off told the orphanage owners that no one should adopt her, therefore denying her the chance of a normal family, why?” “I don’t really know but I can speculate that they thought no one would want to as Bethany’s magic would drive them away and staying there would mean she wouldn’t grow up spoil or treated differently to everyone else, so she would see them as her equals, maybe.” He just looks confused but doesn’t inquire further as he finishes his lunch. He goes upstairs and collects any pictures he wishes to show Neville and maybe Susan as Madame Longbottom said she was also inviting the Bones. We go into the Transport Room and use the Floo to get to Longbottom Manor where Madame Longbottom greets us.  
3rd P.O.V.  
Augusta Longbottom was slightly nervous about having Harry Potter in her home. Her grandson, Neville was a shy boy who like going out to the greenhouses but didn’t show much magic. When Skye and Harry Floo though, she is nearby and goes “Welcome Lady Greystone, Young Potter to Longbottom Manor. Lady Bones and her niece Susan are due to arrive shortly so follow me through to the patio.” They follow her to a nice patio with a view of the gardens. “I shall call one of the servants of the manor. Harry, they are called House Elves and they look after old families by cooking, cleaning, gardening, looking after children and keep the family’s secrets. Finny, come here, please!” she calls and Harry is surprised to see a small creature with big eyes, floppy bat like ears and wearing a towel wrapped around itself with the emblem badge holding it in place popped out of nowhere next to Madame Longbottom. “Mistress Augusta called Finny,” it goes. “Yes, Finny. Please bring us some tea for 3 adults, orange juice for the 3 children and some biscuits here. Can you please see if the cook has any cakes for afternoon tea as well? If so, when Madame Bones and her niece turn up, you can bring them out.” She replies. “Finny will do that for Mistress and her guests,” and the elf pops out again. “What just happened?” Harry asks and Skye answers, “That was a House Elf. Finny is bound to the Longbottom family to serve them but House Elves get magic from the families there are bound to, keeping their magic under control, and giving the creatures a purpose as well.” “Now, Harry, I would you to meet my grandson, Neville.” Augusta goes and Neville shyly smiles at Harry. “Nice to finally meet you, Neville. In your letters, you never really mentioned whether you are a wizard or not.” “Well, both of my parents are magical, but I haven’t shown signs of any accidental magic yet.” Neville whispers and Harry frowns a little. “Well, Skye told me that magic can do many different things, right?” He goes and Skye nods, “What are you thinking, Harry?” “Well, maybe Neville’s magic shows itself in a non-obvious way? If I remember correctly, my magic didn’t only do things that others noticed but it also healed me when my cousin and his gang hurt me. They were always gone after a nice good sleep. Perhaps that is how Neville’s magic works, but he lives with his nice grandmother and didn’t have that problem like me.” Neville looks up in surprise, and hopefully goes “You really mean that healing cuts and bruises overnight isn’t normal? It could be magic?” His grandmother looks over at him in shock, thinking to herself, “Could we have missed his bouts of magic as they weren’t that visible?” So, she asks, “Neville, please tell me if you noticed something like that.” “Yes, I cut my finger working in the greenhouses really deep one day and because you didn’t really like me working in there, I just bandaged up to hide it and the next morning after taking off the bandage the cut was gone leaving no scar for anyone to see.” He goes, and she embraces him. “That is wonderful, Neville. If I had only known about that. That type of magic is called introversive magic. It shows in healing the magic, high abilities in mind magiks or a thorough understanding of magical processes in animals and plants. That explains why you are such a natural at Herbology and it makes me so proud of you, Neville.” (This is taken mostly from "Witches’ Conspiracy" by White Angels of Auralon)  
With that cleared up & Neville feeling so much better because he wasn’t a Squib but just had a different sort of magic, he and Harry talked plants and when Susan turns up, the topic turns to Magical Animals. All three children get on well and the adults discuss business until around 5 o’clock. Skye tells the others, “Sorry, to cut this short but I wish to take Harry home now.” “No problem just use our Floo again.” Augusta goes, and Amelia says, “I shall talk to you later about Sirius’ living arrangements, Wednesday?” “Sure, that is okay with me. Harry, we need to get back now.” “Oh, Skye,” Harry goes but says his goodbyes to his new friends. She leads him to the fireplace and helps him travel back. When they get home, there is an owl from Remus saying he shall be back in England, Tuesday the latest.  
Meanwhile  
Dumbledore had put of going to the Dursleys’ until the weekend as he believed that Harry was better off away from Sirius and his influence but that influence could become sticky for Dumbledore if he didn’t look into the situation with Harry. He didn’t warn the Dursleys’ he was coming but just Apparates to the end of Privet Drive. He slowly walks towards Number Four when he slowly realises that the Wards are slightly different, they seem stronger than he remembers and reach further than before. He ponders over this as he approaches the door and knocks. A large young boy opens it and looks at him in complete bewilderment, so Dumbledore politely goes “Hello is your mum home?” The boy, who Dumbledore realises is Harry’s cousin, turns and calls out, “Mum, there is a weirdo at the door for you.” “Dudley, what is the new rule on name-…” Petunia goes as she comes to the door, “Oh, but this is one of those exceptions.” She changes mid-sentence. “Come in, if you are going to be in a Mundane area, dress like you are one.” She goes and pulls him into the house. “Dudley, go upstairs and play for a while, okay?” Dudley nods eagerly and runs up the stairs. Dumbledore is lead to the living room and pointed to a chair. “Vernon is out so you are lucky there. So, what do you want Professor?” He can hear this clear dislike of her calling him his title but politely goes, “I wish to see your nephew, Harry, Petunia. Can I see him?” “It is Mrs Dursley to you, Professor and no, you cannot see him.” She snaps at him. “Mrs Dursley,” Dumbledore goes, a little strained to be polite at her tone, “why can’t I see young Harry?” “Because he isn’t here, someone come and offered to take him from us in exchange of editing the Wards that come into place that day you,” stressing that word, she continues, “left him on our doorstep that November night.” “What??” The old Chief Warlock goes, completely unnerved by that. “Yes, they had all the correct paperwork for me to sign him over to them and they were very strong magical to change the Wards that my sister then you placed around our residence.” She stands and looks at him with clear dismissal, “If that is all, I suggest you leave this home and area, immediately. Step into the kitchen and disappear.” Then she walks out of the room to see her son. The aging Professor stands a little shaken by fact that Harry Potter was out of this house and away from any real future influence by looking up to him.  
Dumbledore does go into the kitchen and Apparates to the nearest town he knows. He goes to the nearest adoption agency and asks to see the head agent. After a moment he does and discovers that one Skye Dandylane, an Australian with an English father had filed for the adoption of one Harry Potter, claimed that she was a blood relative and knows that the current guardians already had a kid so wished to take him off their hands. The head agent didn’t have a current address for this Skye character as it is out of the Surrey region and he doesn’t have to have it technically. When he finally lefts the place, he thinks over the information he just got, this Skye claims to be a blood relative of Harry and he guesses by this English father so one of Lily’s parents must have had a sibling, most likely a sister due to the name difference that moved to Australia. This Skye hears about the "Fall of Voldemort" & digs up the information on her cousin and realises that Petunia already has a child, so decides to adopt Harry. He Apparates to the Ministry to see if this meddler Skye filed for Magical Guardianship of Harry, if not then he has some control of the situation.  
Wearing his authority like a cloak, the Chief Warlock goes to Department of Family Services and asks the see the Department Head. He is disappointed to find that Skye Dandylane signed for Magical Guardianship of Harry James Potter with the Magical Orphans Office on the 23rd of September. But he does discover that the Guardianship is opened for another party to claim duel guardianship which makes him wonder if somehow Skye knows of Sirius’ innocence with a dismissive thought, but this does open him to having Sirius claim the guardianship and keep him in the loop if he plays this right. So, he Apparates back to his place and works at what to say to Sirius when he sees him.


	8. Oct 7th, Tuesday

Remus’ P.O.V  
I was incredibly nervous last night after I resettled myself in my flat again. I thought to myself as I organised the apartment “Oh, Remus, why didn’t you smell that Peter was a true Rat? Poor Sirius! Poor Harry!” I was glad that this Skye character contacted me about the whole situation, and I could tell that she had a something interesting to share with me as she hinted at my status as a werewolf and her own inheritance. According to the newspaper she sent me, Sirius was in St Mungo’s again after a "week" stay in The Village Clinic in America. So, I had planned to see him first today, giving us both a day to settle in then go and visit Harry & meet Skye, she had given me their address in the letter with the paper. I had written to them telling them that I will be over this afternoon and received a positive reply to the note from the most unusual bird, I recognised it as an Australian breed that of a black cockatoo, but Smokewing as Skye wrote the bird was called, wasn’t a plain yellow-, red- or even white-tailed version but a cross-breed of all three. The letter also told me about how Harry had made two friends at his primary school and had contact with his god-brother Neville and Susan Bones and soon would meet the Weasleys which made me happy. So, I pull myself together and get the final pieces ready to see Sirius and then Harry this afternoon.  
Straight after I finish my lunch, I Apparate a couple blocks from St Mungo’s and walks to the visitor’s entrance. I tell the dummy, “Remus Lupin to see Sirius Black.” Then when it informs me I can go in, I enter the hospital through the window next to it. I go up to the Inquiries desk and ask, “Can you inform me which room I can find Sirius Black.” “Certainly, he is in Room 1J, First Floor, it’s the fifth door on the right.” She goes and points to the lifts. “Thank you,” I say and head up that floor, Creature-Induced Injuries. “Make sense, Dementors are creatures,” I go as I follow her directions to 1J. I take a deep breath and push open the door. “Moony, you are here!” Sirius calls out when I step in. “Come over, you, old boy.” I step over and embrace him, bursting into tears. “Sorry, I am so sorry, so sorry I wasn’t there for you!!” I go and he just pats me on the back. “It is okay; it is your fault. Pettigrew played us both against each other and at the centre; it was the Dark Lord's fault.” He goes. I sit next to him and he tells that a Mind Healer that Skye suggested come see me tomorrow as Harry is seeing her too, one Rapunzel Corona. Skye informed him that Harry will be seeing Rapunzel after school every Tuesday for the next three weeks. For the next hour we just talk about everything and when I have to go, he passes me a letter to give to Harry.  
I leave the hospital and from where I Apparated in, I Apparate to the location Skye wrote that I should go to. Then I follow the directions given, I walk to Garden House, Skye’s, and Harry’s home. It is a nice place, two storeys with a neat front lawn, near the end of its street, but it doesn’t stand out and scream “Magical” or “Harry Potter lives here.” I sense the wards around the place accept me as I approach it and go up to the front door. I will the doorbell and hear the steps of footsteps racing to the door. “Coming,” A female voice, Skye I presume, calls out, then “One moment, Mr Lupin,” causing me to look up and spot a small camera looking down at the front door. “Good security,” I think as I wait for Skye to open the door. The door clicks unlocked and opens, I see a woman standing there who smiles at me and says, “It is okay to come in now, Remus.” “Skye Dandylane-Greystone, I presume,” I go and offer my hand. “Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Lupin.” She goes and leads me to the living room after shaking it. “Call me Remus, as I believe I will be seeing a lot more of you.” I say and take the chair she offers. “Certainly, Remus, as long as you call me Skye.” She replies and continues, “Harry will be home shortly, he has finally decided to catch the bus in the afternoons at least. This morning his exact words were, "It gives you more time to greet Mr Lupin plus I better start getting use it to somehow and this is the best time to do so." I had to laugh at his straight-forward choice.” I smile at that and ask the first question that I needed to understand, “In your first letter you said that you decided to adopted Harry because of your blood connection to Lily but there is more to that then you wrote, right?” She smiles and goes, “Correct, I have the ability to hear the past from the stars, see in scientific terms the light from the stars reaches us after a long period of time from leaving the star itself, so if fact what we see when we look up at the night sky is always the past of those stars, and in a magical sense, they actually tell me about events that have happened. Sometimes I can do something about while other times I can’t. In the case of Harry and Sirius, I could do something about it due to the fact I am of Evans’ blood.” “What did they tell you that made you come all the way from Australia?” I have to know. She smiles, softly and a little sad, “The exact wording of their statement was this 'The Lightning Child is close to burning out while his Herd’s Most Loyal Hound is being caged unfairly and cruelly as the True Rat is hiding among the Red-Heads and the Gentle Wolf is mourning abroad.' Do you understand what that all means?” I ponder over it and nod, “Stories say that Harry was left with a lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead after Voldemort’s attack, James & Lily would have been both deer Animagi if they lived, Sirius, the Dog Star, is a Grim Animagus while Pettigrew is a Rat Animagus who was hiding close to, if I remember correctly, the Weasleys as they all had red hair, with …,” here I stop and look at her. She smiles and continues, “You, a werewolf, escaping overseas to try and get over the loss of your friends at the hands of another.”  
“You hinted at that you and Harry would care about that due to your own inheritance…” I start to say, and she stands up with a brisk nod. “See, I am a Were-tiger & Draken cross by Inheritance with a hint of Fae,” She goes and shifts before me as I gasp in shock. Scales and fur the colours white and the brown of her hair the skin that was visible to me, the scales upon her hands are like protective gloves, with a striped design like that of a Tiger. She has gained a pair of large wings coated with light brown scales along the top edge and then patterned with the current weather, if I am not mistaken, on skin which changes to feathers three-quarters the way down. She has a long tail a mix of scales and fur flicks behind her back and she spells of her outer clothing. I see that the white and brown scales also cover her feet and chest like armour while the rest of her body was covered with the white and brown striped fur. She grins with her fangs flashing as her cat ears with their edges and base scale twitch as I take in a deep breath at what I see, and she flexes her fingers showing off her new claws.  
“Wow, you look dangerous and incredible!” I say, and she transforms back & summons her clothes back on. “How are you at full moons?” I have to ask. “My senses become extra sensitive and my emotions are enhanced, other than that, I am in control.” She answers, and the front door opens with the sound of a key unlocking the door. “I am home, Skye!” I hear, and I look towards the doorway as I recognised the scent, Harry. “I am in the lounge room. Remus is here with me.” The little boy that I last saw at his first birthday appears in the doorway, he looks a little thin for his age and short too, but his bright green eyes are happy and nervous at the same time. I stand and take one step towards him, “Hello, Harry, my name is Remus Lupin or Moony. But when you were younger, you called me Mooey instead,” He smiles at that as I continue, “to be exact Unca Mooey.” He looks quickly at Skye and goes, “Oh, be right back.” And he dashes up the stairs to the stairs to his room, I guess. “What was that about?” I turn to Skye who smiles. “With the information, I had plus my own instincts, I grabbed him some special toys.” And I sit down again as Harry rushes back into the room. “This is Umbriel, my toy wolf,” He goes as he shows me a light brown stuff toy, “I wanted to call it something to do with a moon and Umbriel is a name of one of Uranus’.” I take the wolf and smile softly, “Sirius got you a soft toy like this for your christening as well as a…” “Dog,” He says and, in his hands is a black dog, “This is Shadowpaw, while my stag is called Tinehoof…” “Your dad’s nickname was Prongs which was another name for Tine, a part of antlers.” “Yeah, I had Skye look up that up for me.” “Cool!! His wife is called Ruby Tulip as I wanted to do her a flower name plus she is a red deer.” Harry introduces me to his final toy. “Your mum had red hair and all the females of her family were named after flowers, she was called Lily.” I go, and he says, “You mean Petunia is also a flower?” “Yes, it is. Your grandmother’s name was Violet, and you were named after your grandfather Jordan Harold and Henry on your father’s side was your great-grandfather.” He smiles at me and whispers, “Aunt Petunia lives up to her name, she is pretty nasty!!” I laugh, and Skye has to hide a smile.  
I get out the letter Sirius gave me and go “Here, cub! Sirius asked me to give this to you.” He takes it and with his toys, sits down on the lounge chair to read it. “Remus, I need you to come here with me.” Skye goes, and I follow back to the front door. “What do you want?” I ask. “If you are going to be a regular visitor, I need to key you into the wards.” I nod my understanding. From the security panel, she pulls out another one. “Okay, press a finger here prick for a drop of blood and your wand as well.” She goes, and I follow her instructions. “I, Lady of the House, hereby allow Remus John Lupin entrance to these Wards.” She goes when she pricks her own finger and does the same. “Right, now you can Apparate and Floo into a Transportation Room off the Lounge Room.” She goes and heals our fingers with a swish of her wand. We walk back into the Lounge Room and I notice for the first time the glamour on the other door in the room. Harry looks up and says, “If I have a letter for Sirius can you give it to him, tomorrow?” “Sure, I was going to visit him, every day for 30 minutes just to check on him.” I go, and he smiles, before racing upstairs to get the letter. He comes back down with an envelope addressed to Sirius that I take before I say, “I better go and let you do your homework.” Skye agrees and directs me to the Transport Room. “You can Floo out if you want to,” She says, and I nod my thanks before hugging Harry goodbye. “See you later!” “Be careful around Dumbledore, I don’t wish him to know I have Harry just yet.” Skye goes as I pinch some of the Floo Powder, “I know, Sirius told me!” And I disappear into the flames with a final wave, happy that my friend’s son is well cared for.  
I keep my promise and visit Sirius the next afternoon, giving him Harry’s letter and together we smile at Harry’s pictures that he has drawn for Sirius. I stay for the first 15 minutes of Miss Corona’s visit. Sirius informs me that Dumbledore saw him this morning with the information about Skye adopting Harry and the duel guardianship. Sirius tells Miss Corona that he is disappointed with the old Professor as Sirius could tell then he was spinning it, so Sirius would keep tabs on Harry for him. So, I inform Skye of that development Apparating there quickly and she nods, with an understanding look in her eye. I also tell her that Sirius told Dumbledore in no uncertain terms that he wants to have James’ special Invisibility Cloak to give to Harry as he remembers that James mentioned that he had given it to Dumbledore one: for safe keepings and two the Headmaster had an interest in the Cloak itself. This seems to get Skye thinking and she thanks me for the information.


	9. Oct. 11th, Sat.

Skye’s P.O.V.  
I was looking forward to today, as Harry will be meeting Sirius and the Weasleys for the first time so I couldn’t wait to see Harry’s reactions. I had sent an Owl to Molly after Harry’s visit to Rapunzel on Tuesday and received an acceptance letter the next evening with a note that she had decided to connect more with their neighbours, the Lovegoods who had a daughter the same age as their youngest, Ginny. Harry is extremely nervous in meeting 3 older kids as Neville and Susan were his age but excited at the same time. He was already dressed and fixed breakfast when I went downstairs. “What time are they expecting us?” He goes as he serves me. “Mrs Weasley said we can come around 10 o'clock, we will be there for lunch then we go & see Sirius at 2 o'clock.” I reply as I start to eat the scrambled eggs he had made. He nods and begins to eat himself. When I finish, I take a quick shower and dress in casual wear, as I wasn’t meeting them in a formal setting this time round. At exactly 9:59, we are standing at our Floo System, and I turn to Harry saying “Okay, the place we are going is called The Burrow, so say that clearly, right?” He nods and takes the Floo Powder from me. He steps into the fire and goes “The Burrow!” I step through right after him and enter the warm atmosphere of the Weasley’s household.  
“Harry, Skye, welcome to our humble abode.” Molly cries out and gives us both a hug. Harry squirmed in her arms but didn’t really mind the feeling of someone hugging him. “I shall gather up the troops.” Arthur goes and turns, “Percy, Fredrick, George, Ronald and Ginevra, come here and meet our guests.” Harry steps to stand next to me as I hear the sound of five sets of footsteps come our way from around the house, one set that seemed composed, three very excited and one nervous which was the lightest, so I guessed that was the youngest and the only girl. Two red-haired boys come down the stairs, the first looked around 10 while the other is around Harry’s age, a set of identical twins that were 8 while the girl who seems to be only 5. They all stop when they spot Harry and me standing in the front room near the Floo. “Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, this is Skye Dandylane-Greystone and Harry Potter. They are here to spend the morning with us. Fred, George, Ron, why don’t you take Harry outside and show him a little about Quidditch as I doubt, he knows much about it.”  
I watch as the twins and the boy Harry’s age step forward and nod, so I turn to Harry, “I shall be watching, and the weather will be nice all day so you shall have lots of fun.” He nods and the boy his age goes, “Hi, my name is Ron, the twins are Fred and George, don’t try to work them out right now, okay?” Harry smiles and follows them outside. I go with Molly & Arthur to the dining room, Percy follows us, but Ginny goes outside to watch the boys. “Thank you for this opportunity, Harry needs to see more magical people around his age.” I say as I sit down and accept the tea that Molly offers me. “I wish to inform you that Molly and I looked into your claim that Charlie can claim the title of Head of the House of Prewett and discovered, if we waited another couple years, when he turned 15, he wouldn’t be able to be Percy be able to so during the Christmas holidays we will be taking Charlie to Gringotts to allow him to make his claim as Heir Prewett and when he becomes Head at 15, we believe that Percy can be named as his heir.” “That is great!” “Yes, and all this is just in time for Percy to go to Hogwarts next year.” Mrs Weasley says proudly looking at her son who smiles back at her. I nod my agreement and look towards the back yard as I listen to the sounds of the other Weasley children showing Harry Quidditch.  
Harry’s P.O.V.  
I follow Ron and the twins outside to a field where a few hoops on sticks were stuck in the ground. I hear that Ginny the young girl joins us as Ron goes “Quidditch is the main international sport of the magical world. It is played on brooms that really do fly. Each time has 7 players that have different roles and there are three balls that the different roles each use.” One of the twins interrupts to add, “The first ball is called the Quaffle and it is use by the three Chasers to score 10 points by throwing the ball through one of the three hoops that are defended by a Keeper.” He is holding up a large scarlet ball. Then the next twin goes holding up another ball, black this time, “The two balls are called Bludgers and they move on their own trying to knock players off their brooms so two players called Beaters have the job to defend their team mates by hitting the Bludgers away with a bat towards the other team.” Ron speaks again “The final ball is called the Golden Snitch, a small, winged ball that the final player, the Seeker, must search for and catch to end the game winning their team 150 points in the progress. Normally the team who gains those points wins the game but not always. But I shall not get that out now, but we can demonstrate the jobs of the Chasers and Keeper by having Fred and George try and score in one hoop while I defend it.” I smile & watch with Ginny as they mount their brooms & fly up a couple dozen feet into the air.  
Once they have started to play, Ginny turns to me and go “You are nothing that I imagined you would be.” “If you read any of those stories written about me, they are all lies as the acts within them are impossible for someone our age to do. Plus, I was living with my Mundane relatives who really hated magic one my aunt was jealous of my mum having it and she didn’t, two my uncle disliked anything that wasn’t “normal” and fears magic because it isn’t.” “So, they hurt you?” “Yeah, in the mundane world, child abuse happens while in the wizardry world, children are considered sacred, but it still happens occasionally.” “Really?” “Yeah, my godfather, Sirius, was by his parents as he didn’t follow their ideas of blood purity and ended by in Gryffindor not Slytherin like the rest of his family for generations.” “OH!” By this time, the twins had scored 5 goals while Ron had saved 4 so the twins won the game and landed. “Harry, do you wish to try?” “Yeah, but I have to ask Skye and I have another game we can play.” “Cool, come on then, let’s talk to Skye.” Gred or Forge goes and walks back to the house. I look at the twins’ closer and try to spot the difference between them. We enter the Burrow and go to where the Weasleys and Skye are talking. “Skye, can I try to fly? I want to see if we can play Keep-Away with the Quaffle as I believe Chasers do sometime similar.” I go and Skye looks over. “Okay, but I need to supervise as it is your first time on a broom.” She goes and stands up, following us back outside.  
“So, what is Keep-Away?” Ron asks as Skye shows Harry how to mount the broom properly. “It is essential the same thing that the Chasers do to keep the Quaffle away from the other team but no scoring through hoops.” I begin and look at Skye to explain the rest. “The rules are though that if you have the ball in your hands, you can’t move, except up or down a couple feet on a broom and you have to throw it within 10 seconds. Scoring can work two ways, first the team with the most passes in a time frame wins or the team that has the ball the longest within a time frame wins but some people combined the two to avoid a draw if the number of passes or time of possession are the same for both teams.” I float up a few feet as Skye goes, “Can you stay with 50 metres or 164 feet from the ground, okay? Plus, let’s split the twins up.” With a flick of her wand, Ron & George have a yellow hat on while Fred & I gain a purple one each, helping me to notice any difference with the twins. I fly up a couple feet with Fred on one side of the field while Ron & George float facing us. Skye stands in the middle and says “I will toss up the Quaffle up and Ginny can keep count of the number of passes for the yellow while I keep count for the purple team. Oh, here Ginny, remember to restart if the other team gets it and write each time on this.” I see her pass Ginny a piece of parchment and pen while explaining that the pen is just a quill with the ink inside. We play for the next hour and I really get the hang of flying before Ron & George try a few tricks by tossing the Quaffle where each other are aiming so I look at Fred with a nod, saying let's up our game. Soon the Quaffle is flying around at a faster rate before Ron tosses over Fred's head really high and it starts its descent. Everything seems to slow down as I follow the ball through its arch. I just react & zoom after the Quaffle and as was going reasonable slow & George hadn't spotted me yet, I zip passed him and catch it. Skye grins and the Weasleys gasps as I stop the broom 5 feet from the ground. “That was amazing, Harry!” Ron goes. “That was...” “Awesome. Are ...” “You sure...” “That this is...” “Your first time...” “On a broom?” Gred and Forge say while Ginny just nods. Skye says “Natural talent, Harry, you have definite natural talent at flying. But come on, time is up, anyhow.” She looks at the two pieces of parchment and declares the yellow team is the winner.  
3rd P.O.V.  
With that, the group lands and follows Skye back to the dining room where Molly is organising lunch. All the Weasley kids sit in their regular spots while Harry sits next to Skye where the oldest two children would seat, they were told. Lunch was sandwiches consisting of all sorts of fillings which Ron avoided the corn-beef ones. Fruit was dessert which Harry chooses many strawberries and other berries. When they were finished, it was one thirty, so Skye & Harry said their goodbyes and Flooed to St Mungo’s where Remus was waiting for them. Skye had sent a Patronus to him before they had left the Burrow so he Apparated there immediately. He leads them to Sirius' room and knocks. “Remus, just come in, old boy.” A voice calls out from the room. “You are the same age as me, Padfoot!” Remus goes and pushes open the door. “But I am not alone. Harry, I wish to introduce you to your "dog-father" Sirius.” Harry steps forth, with Skye gripping his shoulder in comfort, and Sirius gasps “Harry! Oh, Merlin! I am so glad you are here!” Harry slowly walks forward as his godfather continues to stare. When he reaches the bed, Sirius lifts his hands and Harry leans in with his own outstretched. They met in an emotional hug where Sirius is crying and whispering “sorry” a couple times while Harry whispers back “It's alright!” “We're together now!” Skye and Remus just walk up and sit in the two visitor chairs in the room. Sirius and Harry break apart before starting to discuss the plans of Sirius’ new bedroom; everything that Harry is doing at School, Sirius’ & James’ first meeting and other things.  
Sirius’ P.O.V.  
When I wake up that morning, I was nervous as I will be re-meeting Harry for the first time in 5 years and see Skye again. Skye still confused me, she bought feelings that I could not completely understand and Padfoot acted weird around her. I eat my breakfast and then spend the morning being tested and checked to see if my treatments were working from Valley Clinic. I ate my lunch and wrote in the journal that Rapunzel suggested he use to sort through his emotions and thoughts. I wrote down the day’s events and my feelings about seeing Harry and Skye.  
When Remus knocks on the door that afternoon, I didn’t think that he was there with them now but Padfoot knew. I just stare at the young boy that my godson and see Lily's love & acceptance staring back at me. I go “Harry! Oh, Merlin! I am so glad you are here!” He slowly moves towards me with Skye at his shoulder. I go “Harry! Oh, Merlin! I am so glad you are here!” as I continue to stare. When he reaches the bed, I put my arms at and am happy when he meets me in a large hug. I keep whispering that I am sorry, but he informs me that it’s alright and we’re together now. I talk with him about the plans for my new bedroom. “Okay, Skye decided that burgundy red and rich yellow for your sheets to match your Hogwarts House while I thought that the bed itself needs to be not too hard or too soft and the room can’t be too dark or bright either. What colours do you wish the walls to be?” “Well, you can do deep cream with the burgundy as trim but that makes me think of raspberries and cream, so I might get hungry all the time.” Harry giggles so he says, “Deep cream is a good colour, so we can do the trim that tone with ivory as the walls with a tad of yellow in it to bring out the sheets.” “That is a great idea,” I go, “We can paint the cupboard red or have it made from red wood to show off the burgundy.” “Brilliant!” Then Harry tells me “My two friends at school are Justin Finch- Fletchley and Markus Smith. Justin has curly blond hair and brown eyes while Markus is darked haired with blue eyes. Justin was born and raised in Windsor while Markus moved there 2 years ago, his mum took him to the same pre-school as Justin and they’ve been friends ever since and I am glad there have included me.” “I first meet your father when we were 7 at a formal dinner that my grandfather was having and since one of your great-aunts was a Black, she had to go so she invited your grandparents and they bought James with them.” Sirius says. “We were the only two of our age as my brother was a year younger, so we were drawn to each other. We liked each other instantly as we both enjoyed a laugh and prank. But we didn’t see each other again until we were on the Hogwarts express and meet your mother and her friend. Your father set eyes on Lily and once she was sorted into Gryffindor he was in love. But they didn’t get on at all for the first 6 years.” “Why?” “We both was jealous of Lily’s friend, a Severus Snape who ended up in Slytherin the house with the worst reputation, him because he had Lily’s friendship while with me, my family wanted me to be in Slytherin and he was & everything else my parents wished me to be, so we directed our worst pranks at him. And your dad acted like a jerk so turned your mum away from him.” Sirius explains and Harry gasps. “Yes, but I realise the worst of it was when James used Severus’ own spell on him at the end of fifth year and he took his anger out on Lily so ending their friendship then I slightly on purpose accidently let slip the way to the hiding place of Remus during the full moon in sixth year.” “What happened?” Harry goes. Remus is the one that answered, “He followed Sirius’ instructions & almost was attacked by me but James steps in & saved him so causing Severus to owe your father a Life Debt.” “What is a Life Debt?” Skye explains, “A Life Debt means that Severus will feel the need to protect James, and now you since your father is gone, and only you can tell him when the Debt has been paid in full.” “Oh, anything else about that I should know.” “There is way you can show that you wish to end the fraud between your families but I suggest you wait until you are older before doing it as it involves doing acts of service for him.” “Oh, I understand.” Remus and I both nod and tell him that it is best to wait. We talk of lighter things and when the hour was up, I say farewell to them as they exit the room. My heart is lighter as I know Harry is safe and well, being free and his own person. That is one thing the American Mind Healers and Rapunzel also helped me see. I spend the rest of the day, thinking and planning what to do when I get out, I know Skye had more information to tell me and Remus, I had a feeling my brother might come up as he abandoned the Death Eaters and died shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> That rant reminds of a author whose stories might never get finished or just really slowly, the late Maerynn whose cowriters are honouring her memory by completing any then can. Check out her works, especially her short stories, as they are Miraculous.


End file.
